Love Hina I will always love you
by Abx20
Summary: Keitaro and Naru are closer than ever, but one act changes Keitaro and forces him to leave hinata apartments (again). Will he ever come back? Does he have the same feelings for Naru? How is everyone going to face this dilemma? Find out in this exciting story. Possibilty of OC's to be added
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, ok I know many people might be wondering that why I would right my first fic on love hina (yea the anime ended a loooong timeee agoooo) but truth be told I am a huge fan of it and recently I saw it again and yea also read the fics over here and I had a couple of ideas regarding the anime so heres one of them..hope u guys enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own love hina (whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy *sob* *sob*) its owned by Ken Akamatsu

Emphasis

Story

Thinking

Talking

(Me Talking)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Our story begins at the hinata apartments, a girl is sitting in her room looking out the window and lost in her thoughts."Its been six months since he's been gone away" This girl had the looks that would make any man fall fer her in an instance, her long brown hair, great figure, and a sweet voice that would melt anyone."That idiot after proposing to me he had to leavc".This girl lost in her thoughts was Naru Narusegawa,she was feeling like the most luckiest girl in the world.

All of her dreams were coming true, she had finally passed the entrance exam at Tokyo U, she was one with her family once again and most of all she finally had someone who loved her and promised to be with her for her entire life.

"I just hope that idiot comes back soon so I can send him back flying" said an annoyed Naru

Flashback

Hinata Apartments

"I am sorry Naru really" said the clumsy hina inn manager

"Well you should be I can't believe you would leave after proposing to me" said an enraged Naru

A worried Keitaro started begging to Naru by grabbing her feet "Please Naru I am sorry" and started weeping (like the anime face crying keitaro makes when apologizing to the girls) (especially to Naru).But poor Keitaro's luck while holding onto Naru's skirt he pulled it down

"I-I'm s-s-sorry please…" said a now scared Keitaro

Naru lifted her fist and prepared for the Naru punch "Just because I accepted your proposal does'nt mean you can see me like this!" the infamous punch flew towards Keitaro and sent him flying in the sky at the speed of light.

Flashback ended

"I just hope he comes back already." while Naru was lost in her thoughts she did'nt notice someone had snuck up behind her and grabbed her from let out a loud shriek only to realize it was the local fox Kitsune.

Kitsune and Naru had been bestfriends (BFF's :P) forever and Kitsune had always been supportive of even played a big part in getting Naru to express her feelings to Keitaro.

"Hey Naru what you upto, thinking about your lovebud are you" Kitsune said with a seductive face "Aahhh Kitsune no it's nothing like that I was just uhhh... thinking about studies yea that's it studies' said a nervous Naru. "What are you doing here by the way?" Kitsune replied "Ohhh Shinobu sent me up here to call you down for dinner everybody's waiting for you"

"Ohh I'll be down in a sec ok you go on ahead" Kitsune as lazy (and sometimes stupid) as she is she understood what was worrying her friend "Look Naru I know Keitaro has been gone for a while but he'll be back soon he said it himself don't worry" Kitsune knew how to cheerup her bestbud.

Upon hearing this made Naru feel alot better. "Alright thanks Kitsune let's go down for dinner I am starving" Kitsune gave her a smile and they both went down to join everybody.

They were greeted by the inn cook Shinobu. She had a childish attraction towards her and always had a cheerful spirit, although being timid and shy she always had a knack to help anyone she could. "Ohh hi Naru your just in time for dinner I made fried rice,miso soup".Before she could finish she was jumped by the energetic and crazy Kaolla Su. "Hey Shinobu!" Shinobu nearly jumped 10 feet into the air and fell right down. "Su stop scaring Shinobu" said the Kendo Girl Motoko "Just sit down and eat with the rest of us" Kaolla playfully jumped on Motoko's head and said "Heya Motoko". It took Shinobu (surprisingly) to control Su by showing her the onething she cannoy resist. BANANAS. "Look Su I made banana cream custard for you" Su upon looking just jumped onto her seat and started chowing down. All the other girls had a small giggle and also proceeded to their eating. The remainder of dinner was uneventful and after everyone finished thanked Shinobu for the great meal (Like they always do) and went on their ways.

After doing the dishes Shinobu went upto Naru's room to ask for her help with some math problems, she knocked on the door "Come in" was the answer from inside "Sorry for disturbing you Naru but I was wondering if you could help me with some problems I am having with my homework" "Ohhh sure why not Shinobu" replied Naru with a smile. Few minutes and a couple of problems later, "So you just divide this from the answer we got here and you will find the given value" after understanding the equation nodded Shinobu "Wow thankyou Naru it would have taken me all night to figure this out" "No problem Shinobu glad I could help" Shinobu seemed to be anxious about something and Naru noticed and asked "What's wrong Shinobu something wrong" the little girl got startled upon hearing that and quickly replied "No no nothing Naru it's just that Keitaro has just been gone for so long now and he-he even pr-prop..proposed to marry you and everything so just..." upon hearing this Naru felt back into her thoughts again

Ended

Ok yea I know people reading this would be wondering what the heck is going on in this fic, well thruth be told this is my first time writing and I have some plans and have already started chp 2 this is kind of like a small glimpse of what is in stored

So guys please read this and also rate and review would love some extra pointers not only regarding the fic but overall storytelling as well

And before I am asked where is Keitaro? where the hell is he gone? how could you keep the main character out of the story? Well I have planned that out and hopefully he will be making an appearance soon so don't worry

And again read rate and review will all be loved because without any of the readers this would mean nothing thankyou again


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so after the 1st chapter was published I had already completed this one and just was waiting for how much people like my story. In this one my main concern will not only be Naru I thought I should just right about the other girls as well about their day and everything.

The Well Unknown Writer: Thanks for the advice really appreciated and will try to follow it as well thanks again. Yea I've always been a fan of Keitaro and Naru so thought about writing those two.

Samhan: Thanks for liking the story hope I can writing good stuff so that all the readers would enjoy it

So here is the 2nd installment of Love Hina: I will always love you

Disclaimer: I do not own Love hina or any of it's characters they all belong to Ken Akamatsu. This is a pure based fiction.

Emphasis

Story

"Thinking"

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Chapter 2: Keitaro

Flashback

"I have had an amazing time with Keitaro today but why does he seem so nervous, I mean he hasn't done anything wrong today, he wasn't his clumsy perverted self, why is he acting like that"

"Ummmm Naru I was wondering if we could go f-for scuba diving" said the nervous (clumsy and perverted to) manager. "Ummm ok I guess I mean you have brought me on this date remember Keitaro" replied a smiling Naru. "Great then let's get going we don't have much time"

They made their way to the seaport in the city and Keitaro rented a ship for them and they dived in the sea. Keitaro was just guiding Naru towards some place in the sea and the view below was magical. He then pointed towards some clamshells on the seafloor and signaled Naru to open the one he handed to her. As she opened she was then shocked to see a ring inside and then Keitaro holding a sign which said WILL YOU MARRY ME

If not underwater you could've spotted Naru in tears of joy, she came close to Keitaro and hugged him tightly. They quickly re-surfaced back up and Naru quickly kissed him. Keitaro then also returned the gesture. As Naru was wrapped around the man of her dreams she started hearing cheers and then soon realized that the entire tenures of the Hinata inn were on the boat and cheering them on (Even Motoko). Upon seeing this Naru's cheeks became a crimson red, Keitaro on the other hand just let out a small laugh and then received a punch on the head from Naru, but then she kissed him again.

Flashback Ended

Naru was lost in her thoughts and soon realized Shinobu was telling her something "Uhh sorry Shinobu you said something?" "Yea I was asking since Keitaro has been gone for a while now when are you and Keitaro planning to g-get m-m-married?" Naru became crimson red upon hearing that and before she could think of an answer Shinobu quickly took her question back "I am sorry Naru I didn't mean to ask that let's just forget about it ok I'm sorry" Naru in her thoughts sighed in relief but then she made sure Shinobu would relax as well "Ohh Shinobu you don't have to be sorry it is a legitimate question and I will answer that next time because" "yawns" "I am a bit sleepy right now I think you should also head to your room ok" Shinobu nodded and bidded her good night.

After Shinobu left her room Naru again got lost in her thoughts "She is right though Keitaro did propose to me but we never got around when we would actually get married, he left in such a rush that I could never ask him about that" Naru was still thinking about everything but she soon fell asleep from all the studying she had done.

Next Morning

The next morning began pretty much as it usually does (Minus Keitaro) Motoko was up on the roof training, Shinobu preparing breakfast, Su in her room doing some new experiment (God knows what), Kitsune passed out somewhere and Naru getting ready to go to Tokyo U.

All of the residents came down to have breakfast and all were on their merry ways, except Kitsune as she had no school she stayed back to do the apartment chores (With Haruka keeping an eye on her) in Keitaro's absence.

"Man I cannot believe Haruka's making me do all the chores arounds this place, I cant imagine how Keitaro could do all of this work all alone in half the time" said a disgruntled Kitsune while sweeping the floors. Just then Haruka comes by to see how Kitsune's doing "So Kitsune, it seems you have a knack for doing all the work around here" while taking a piff of her cigarette. "Maybe I should assign all the other girls chores to you as well" upon hearing this Kitsune started going crazy "Are you nuts I am hardly getting anything done around here and don't get anytime to drink and you expect me to do everyone else's work" Haruka let out a smile and said "I'm just kidding, you better finish up here we got a lot of work in the tea shop so hurry up" and she left. "Oh I wish Keitaro was here then it would have been much easier" the local fox then just threw away the broom in annoyance "When is that idiot actually coming back!"

At School:

Shinobu and Su are sitting in their classrooms, the bell rings and it is time for lunch. "Yay lunch time" was the last words Shinobu heard before Su had climbed onto her head and jumped away. Upon gaining her senses back she ran after her crazy friend "Su wait for me" suddenly she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Ohhh I am sorry I did not see you there" replied the person. Shiinobu as she is also apologized straight away (in a freaked out manner like she does) "Ohhhh no I am so..." but before she could complete her apology she was shocked to see who it was "Mutsumi! what are you doing here?!" Mutsumi for a while just stared at Shinobu and then replied "Hey you look familiar have we met?" Shinobu just fell on the ground hearing that and suddenly Su came from behind and junped on Mutsumi "Hey Mutsumi what are you doing here?" then Shinobu got up and asked "Ya shouldn't you be at Tokyo U?!" Mutsumi then looked around answered "Ohh this is not my school huhh ohh well silly me" Shinobu just looked with a annoyed look at her "Come on will help you get there, come on Su" she was about to stuff her mouth with a handful of bananas "Awwww but I am hungry" Shinobu kept walking and said "Will eat something on the way".

Back at the Hinata Apartments:

(We return back to our local lazy vixen) Kitsune is lying on the couch after doing all her share of work "Man I can't believe I had to do soo much work, but now I deserve a nap" just as she was about to go to sleep the phone rang "Ohhh what now!" she furiously got up and picked up the phone "Yea who is it?" "Hello Kitsune"...

Back with Shinobu and the gang

"Mutsumi tell me again how did you made it from Tokyo U all the way to our school?" asked Shinobu "Well I was heading to my class when suddenly I thought I forgot something and then headed out of the building but then I actually forgot where I was going" replied Mutsumi with a smirk on her just sighed and kept walking when suddenly, "I am hungry" said Mutsumi and Su in unison. "But you two just ate on the way" replied Shinobu who felt like a mom carrying her annoying children (Much like myself). "Yea but were hungry", "But I am all out of money you guys please lets just get to Tokyo U. After walking for another 10 minutes they finally made it to Tokyo U where they ran into Naru. "Ohhh hey guys what are you doing here?" asked Naru. "Ohh hi Naru we were just bringing Mutsumi back here she wandered of and came to our school" before Shinobu could finish Su jumped in front of her "Hey Naru got something to eat?" "Uhhhh Su not right now sorry" replied Naru "Ohhh hey Naru what are you doing here at my house?" asked a dimwitted Mutsumi "This is Tokyo U not your house Mutsumi" replied Naru trying to explain to Mutsumi.

Back at Hinata Inn:

"Ohhh great well I hope to see you tonight can't wait" Kitsune now started to jump around in joy "Yes my miseries are going to be over" she kept dancing for a while. Few minutes later Motoko entered the inn "I'm home anybody here?" after looking around she saw Kitsune passed out on the table. "Ohhh Kitsune really needs to control her drinking". She went up to her room got into her kimono and went straight upto the roof to train. "I still cant imagine Naru agreed to marry Keitaro, I mean who would marry that ungrateful clumsy pervert anyway" then she slashed a few rigourous blows in thin air "But I should be happy for her she found who loves her more than anyone else has ever had" again she displayed as to why she is the kendomaster and the next heir to the shinrei school of swordsmanship "Maybe I still have feelings for him?" suddenly she got out of her thoughts "No I am over him now, he is Naru's fiancé and I have no right to think if he is the right man for Naru or not, it's her decision not mine"

Then Motoko saw the rest of the girls coming back and went down to greet them, they looked around and asked "Hey Motoko have you seen Kitsune?" "Yea she is passed out on the dining table" Motoko answered pointing towards the dining room. As the girls went in they all let out a sigh. All the girls helped her upto her room and laid her down on her bed. "Well that was exhausting" said Naru "Yea sure was" Motoko repling to her comment. "I'll get something ready to eat for us you guys go ahead and freshen up" Shinobu insisted. "Alright Shinobu" answered the girls.

Half hour later

All the girls were sitting quietly and eating their dinner when Kitsune showed up holding her head "Ohhh why is the room spinning?" she kept on wobbling towards the table and sat beside Naru "Uhhhh Naru make the room stop spinning" she said as she started shrugging on Naru's shoulder. "Kitsune I'll get you some tea for that headache of yours" Shinobu said as she got up and went inside the kitchen "Ohhh ok thanks love" Kitsune thanked her little friend "You know Kitsune you should really learn to control your drinking problem" Motoko said taking a bite of her noodles. "Heyyy you cant tell me..." before the vixen could finish Shinobu showed up with some aspirin and a cup of tea "Here Kitsune this will get rid if that headache in a flash". Kitsune took the aspirin and drank the tea (which was quite bitter) "Bleghhhhh what the heck is this stuff.. wait my head feels much lighter" Shinobu replied "I know it is a Maehara family secret cures almost any ailment" suddenly Kitsune got up and bear hugged Shinobu "Ohhh thank you doll you really came through for me" Shinobu could hardly breath when Naru got up and broke the intense hug "Ok Kitsune now let go of Shinobu you have thanked her enough" Kitsune let go and Shinobu was dazzled for a bit "By the way Kitsune I know you drink a lot but today why did you drink so much that you passed out?" Kitsune first thought "Ya I seem to forgot why I drank so much sake?" upon hearing this all the girls fell to the ground. But then Kitsune remembered why she did so "Ohh yea now I remember there was a earlier in the day first I could not make out who it was but then it turned out to be Keitaro" Naru suddenly got up and straight into Kitsune's face "What Keitaro called? What did he say? When is he coming back? Is he alright?" Kitsune first tried to calm her down "Naru you need to relax first then I'll tell you" Naru sighed and nodded "Ok as I was saying Keitaro said he is coming back tomorrow" all the girls were really happy to hear that (except Motoko who was happy but was not showing it) "Then we need to get ready for a homecoming party for Keitaro" said Shinobu "Ya it will be a lot of fun and I can't wait to try my new mecha-tama XV on him" said Su. But there was one thing still bothering Motoko "Kitsune I still can't figure out why you would drink so much that you would faint?" Kitsune gave a smirk and replied "Ohhh that well because I had to do most of the work around here and now Keitaro's coming back so I don't have to do anything" all the other girls again fell down on their heads on the ground while Kitsune laughed a bit

Ended

Yay so we are through chapter 2. Finally the long awaited hero (hahaha) is finally going to appear but what will happen when he arrives back at Hinata find out in the next installment of Love Hina: I will always love you

Yea many might think I named the chp Keitaro and I hardly got him in the beginning in flashback but don't worry patience is a virtue :P

As always please read, rate and review the story all of it is loved because without the readers and reviewers this would mean nothing thank you in advance.

This is abx20 over and out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey-yo people its abx20 back with a brand new chapter in the love hina series. Hope you enjoy this brand new installment, and seeing I have uploaded a new chapter after each passing day is really something big for me and really hoping I can continue writing in this pace

Shahman: Thanks again fot supporting the story hope I can live upto the expectations

Jimmy lolol: Yea I actually noticed that to not many right about the other girls much just mainly the love interest. Hoping that you keep enjoying the story as always. And sorry I didn't reply to the first review that you had put up

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, it is owned by Ken Akamatsu (Please somebody kill me I want to be the owner waaaaahhhhh)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

(Me Talking)

* * *

 ** _ Chapter 3: Homecoming_**

At the Hinata Apartments:

"Kitsune come on we have to get all of these decorations up" said an annoyed Shinobu "Ohh I am tired Shinobu can't we do it tomorrow" "Keitaro is coming tonight!" shouted Shinobu."Yea but can't we do it afterwards atleast I'm tired" said Kitsune as she laid down on the ground. "That's what you had said 10 minutes ago!" (Lets leave these two alone for a while)

At the hot springs:

Naru is sitting in the hotsprings and just too excited knowing Keitaro is coming home " _I cant believe that idiot is coming home tonight_ " Naru thought to herself but suddenly something just clicked in her mind " _But he had'nt talked to me for a while and didn't even tell me he would be coming home tonight_ " just thinking about this suddenly made Naru to start panicking " _What if he's in love with someone else and started hating me, I have never really showed my love towards him in that 'other way', maybe that's why he would have fallen for someone else who could offer him what I couldn't"_ Naru started acting all crazy when suddenly Motoko came in to join her in the baths and gave a slight shrug to her friend "Naru are you ok?" Naru suddenly snapped out of her thoughts "Oh Motoko I am sorry you asked something?" Motoko realized what was wrong and asked her head on "Your worried about how Keitaro will be when he comes back right?" Naru just lowered her head and answered "Yea I mean he has been gone for a while and I hadn't heard from him for some time now, I just..." Motoko quickly cut her off "..Feel Keitaro might not feel the same way about you" Naru just nodded in reply "Look Naru I know Keitaro is a clumsy idiotic perverted no good pile of waste who doesn't deserve to live..." "Umm Motoko can you get to the point" Naru just cut her off "Ohhh sorry my bad what I am trying to say is Keitaro might be all those things but he is an honest man and his love for you will never die" Hearing this made Naru feel a lot better especially as it was said by Motoko. (Motoko defending Keitaro that's new)

Back inside:

"Yay party time" Su was jumping around in excitement "Su I am glad your happy about it but I could really use some help with this" Kitsune asked lifting a heavy juke box "Ahhh never fear my mecha tama XV can help us out" Su was about to push the controller button to activate her mechanical nightmare "No Su!" said Kitsune and Shinobu in unison and jumped on the bratty Su "Are you nuts if you activate that thing it could destroy us all" said a worried Kitsune "Ohhh c'mon you guys your over exaggerating when have my experiments gone wrong?" "Well there was the time when you had built one of your mecha tama's and it became a monster and almost killed us all if it wasn't for Motoko we'd be dead!" said Kitsune "And the time you built the pogo stick and forced Keitaro to use it we didn't see him for a week!" answered Shinobu "Or the time you built the super washer and it ended up sucking all of our clothes in and we were naked in front of Keitaro and because of you he was sent flying all the way to Sieren because of Motoko and Naru combined attack on him!" "Or the time you build a cloning machine which made clones of our selves and they threatened to take over the world!" "Or the time you..." (Lets go find out what's going on somewhere else)

Inside the tea shop:

Haruka is sweeping the shop with a cigarette in her mouth in her normal pose like always when she receives a call "Hello Hinata tea house Haruka speaking." "Oh hey Haruka how are you doing?" Haruka knew straight away who was on the phone "Ya any particular reason you called me?" asked Haruka "Yea I just wanted to inform that I will be coming to Hinata tonight" replied the voice "Ohhh great so you just called to tell me that?" "Uhhh yea I thought you'd be excited yo hear that" Haruka said nothing more, hung up the phone and took a puff of her cigarette "That idiot.."

Back inside the Hinata inn:

"Kitsune, Su what the heck have you been guys doing?!" asked an enraged Naru after looking that they had hardly done anything after wasting so many hours. "Well he is your fiancé, what have you been doing hmmm?" said Kitsune trying to weasel herself out of this "We all had agreed we are gonna do our share of the work, Motoko and I finished our bit so all that remains is you complete the small work we gave you!" "Yea Shinobu is also done with her work and Su is almost finished" added Motoko. Kitsune knew now she was in trouble and needed a way out of all his work "Owww my leg it hurts ooooohhhhh" Kitsune just fell to the ground grabbing her leg "Well too bad Kitsune hurt her leg I was keeping a special bottle of sake for everyone but she can't have it as she won't be able to climb the stairs" said Motoko (shocking right). Suddenly Kitsune's attention was diverted from her leg and only on Motoko's words "C'mon Naru lets go Kitsune won't be joining us seeing her leg is badly hurt" The vixen got up and ran straight up the stairs screamin "Sake sake sake sake!" (really?) but before she could run any further Naru grabbed her by the collar and looked at her with demonic eyes "Now that your leg is feeling better get back to work!" Kitsune knew she had just provoked the animal and got back to work (relatively quickly).

Later that night

All the preparations were done and the hina girls were anxiously awaiting the arrival of Keitaro " _I hope Keitaro likes the meal I have prepared for him"_ Shinobu thought worried that Keitaro might not like it _"He has been gone for a while and probably ate at many restaurants and my cooking can't be compared with fancy restaurants_ " Shinobu's thoughts started to make her more and more nervous until Kitsune asked her "Hey Shinobu you feeling ok?" "Ohhh I am fine just a bit tired" but Kitsune knew something else was wrong and whispered in her ear "Don't worry Keitaro will always have a special place in his heart for you" this made the little girl's eyes sparkle and heart fill with joy but she also knew " _I might always have a small place but Naru is the one he has given his heart to_ " but Shinobu just smiled " _But if Keitaro's happy with Naru then I am happy for him"_

" _I cant believe he is finally coming back it's been like forever since I had seen him"_ Naru lost in her thoughts that finally the love of her life was coming back and she was going to be re-united with him. _"This time I am not gonna let that idiot go away anywhere."_ Naru kept thinking about Keitaro when the door suudenly opened and they hid away and switched of the lights, the figure entered and was greeted to an array of "SURPRISE welcome home Kei..." the girls stopped to realize who it was "Mutsumi!" said all the girls in unison "Ohh hey guys what your having a party?" said the watermelon loving clumsy girl " Huhhhh never mind Mutsumi glad you're here the more the merrier" said Naru "Wait I am still confused why there is a party?" "It's for Keitaro he's coming back tonight you idiot!" shouted Kitsune. "Ohhh my Keitaro's coming how wonderful" said an innocent Mutsumi "Huhhhhh Mutsumi just get over here" said an annoyed Naru

Just then Haruka showed up "So you guys planning a party?" before anyone could answer the ball of unlimited enery Su jumped in front of Haruka "Ya we are planning a welcome home party for Keitaro" "That is great but you do knw..." before Haruka could finish Shinobu interrupted her "Ya we have worked really hard in preparing everything for Keitaro" "I can see that but..." then Kitsune interrupted "Ya I'm just glad Keitaro's coming back cuz now I don't have to work my self dry doing all the work around here." "Very nice but you do kn..." now Haruka was interrupted by someone at the door coming inside. Everyone hid away quickly and turned the lights off. This time they made sure if it was not the wrong person (Or Mutsumi again) they saw a man carrying a bag and the shine of the glasses could be seen easily. They all got up and yelled "SURPRISE welcome Kei..."again the girls stood silent as it was not Keitaro the figure replied "Oh hello everyone, so nice to see you and my what a welcome really wasn't expecting how Haruka ignored me on the phone" the man had a smile on his face, was about in his mid 30's wore a lab coat and had a cigarette in his hand and with him a small girl with blond hair wearing a cap and boyish clothes. The girls were dumbstrucked and yelled together

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SETA!"

Ended

* * *

Whew this chapter got annoying I had to re write this coz the first thing I wrote suddenly didn't make me feel that vibe I get after completing a chapter. So lets hope you guys like the re write.

Yea I was hoping to add a few extra scenes maybe one between Naru and Su or Mutsumi and Shinobu but for now lets leave it be, who knows I might add think about it in the coming few chapters maybe (tiny spoilers?)

Some people might wonder why I screwed around with everyone teasing regarding Keitaro but just this re write forced me into this (Please don't hurt me :O) jk :P. Lets hope Keitaro makes an appearance soon enough because lets face it Love Hina is nothing without Keitaro (well according to me I don't know about some ppl)

Once again please read, rate and review the story coz your love is what's driving me to keep writing and continue this story (really want to continue this story badly)

This is abx20 bidding farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

Abx20 here coming to you with a brand new installment in the love hina is a possibility I might start adding OC's in the fic but lets see where I might need them. Thischapter will mainly concentrate on the Un-Keitaro's party you'll understand when you read (not my fault blame Kitsune for this) but some interesting scenes might pop up and possibly where Keitaro actually was

Really proud that writing these chapters in such a quick manner never thought I could do it, but the real thanks should go to all the readers for following the story you guys are the real force that's driving me

Sahman: Yea the change I have planned might look really serious or really stupid well coz lets face it we are talking about Keitaro Urashima

Wittman the tiger ace: yea I have read the manga but most of the stories I have read have been manga based and I wanted to try something else so writing it on anime based more but who knows might start merging it with the manga as well just saying

Jimmy Lolol: Ya I got the idea about Seta in the last second and thought lets delay Keitaro a bit more and see how the readers think about it and by the looks of your review not a bad reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu does (daaarnnnn you)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

(Me talking)

* * *

 _ ** Chapter 3: A Unexpected Party**_

"SETA!"

"Well this looks like a nice party planned don't you think Sara?" said the gullible archeologist after dashing his cigarette "Ya didn't think you guys missed us that much" said the young American girl. Seta then placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder and said "Hey Haruka I should've known you can't stay made at me for so long" but as he finished he met with a fist straight in his face that sent him into the wall "Daddy!" cried Sara "I had nothing to do with this you buffoon" said a pissed Haruka. Seta slowly got up dusted himself off "Ohhh same old Haruka" said the now bleeding Seta while letting out a small laugh

"Ummm before anyone else says anything, Seta where is Keitaro?" asked Naru, Seta replied "Ohhh Keitaro, ya we actually landed in Tokyo but he stayed behind he said he had some work their and said he'll come back home by tomorrow" he also added "Ohhh I almost forgot silly me he said to tell you that he's gotta special surprise just for you" Naru surprised and confused "A-a sup-surprise for me?" hearing this made Naru have a hundred thoughts in her mind thinking what could be the 'special surprise'.

"That's what I was trying to tell you guys before but you guys kept interrupting me" said Haruka "Keitaro had called just after I got off the phone with Seta, he said the same thing to me and also told me to tell Su to not let out any of her machines at him as soon as he comes home" Su who had a controller in her hand quickly hid it behind her back and let out a nervous laugh. "Well we have worked hard on this party so we can't let it go to waste now can we" said Kitsune (Ya why would you miss a chance to party) "Ummmm but won't it be wrong if we partied now without Keitaro?" said a nervous Shinobu (Why does she get so much nervous all the time) Kitsune just placed a finger on the little girl's lips and said "I know what you mean, but what we can do is take down all these 'welcome home Keitaro' banners then it would not mean we threw a party for him, had fun and enjoyed without the main reason we did all the work now, isn't that right?" everyone looked at Kitsune with a confused look "Ohhh c'mon it's not rocket science, we can arrange another party for Keitaro for tomorrow alright?" Sara was the first to speak "Ya your right that weirdo is gonna come tomorrow but me and daddy came tonight so there should be a party" everyone then agreed and enjoyed the night

Everyone was having fun and partying except one _"What could be so important that Keitaro could not come tonight"_ Naru who was sitting in a corner _"I swear I am gonna kill that idiot! he already made me wait six months and now he is forcing me to wait one more day"_ Naru still lost in her thoughts when Seta came next to her and Naru got out of her thoughts "Hey Naru, what are you doing sitting here in the corner for, it's a party you should enjoy yourself" Naru just looked at him and then looked at the ground "Seta, when you and Keitaro were at that expedition in America did he ever...?" before she could finish Seta already replied to her question "Ever thought about you?" Naru didn't make any eye contact with him "Even in those vast and weird ruins Naru you were the only person that kept driving him even if you both were thousands of miles apart" suddenly Naru just looked at her former love interest "You see Naru that expedition was one of the toughest one I had ever come across and Keitaro should've had more difficult time as compared to me but he never gave up"

Flashback:

"Keitaro are you sure you want to give it another try I mean you are badly injured" Seta said concerned about his intern "Ya Seta don't worry I think I got this code finally cracked" Seta just looked at Keitaro with concern but he knew Keitaro was drived by an undying force "Alright Keitaro but be careful this thing almost killed you the last time" Keitaro then slowly made his way through the gate and walked on the trapped path which could make any person shiver in fear after facing a near death encounter but Keitaro had something that many didn't _(_ Ya he had immortality I know _)_ but he also had the power of love "Ok let's do this"

Back to real time:

Before Seta could continue he was interrupted by Haruka "Seta you got a call on the phone" Seta got up "Excuse me Naru I'll be right back and finish that story for you" Naru kept sitting in that corner and then Haruka asked "Hey Naru what's wrong you seem a bit down" Naru was quick to reply "Ohh it's nothing" Haruka knew whats wrong and asked her "It's Keitaro isn't it?" Naru just turned her face away and tried to avoid Haruka's eyes "Listen kiddo, I know your upset that it was Seta that showed up instead of Keitaro believe me I am to but, you don't see me moping around" Haruka then sat next to Naru "And besides Keitaro wouldn't like to see you upset like this" Haruka handed her a glass of punch "Here, relax and enjoy a bit, it could be good practice before the actual Keitaro party don't you think" while she gave Naru's back a slight pat. Naru then took a long breath, exhaled, got up and enjoyed the mini party with her friends.

Shinobu like all her friends was enjoying the party when suddenly Mutsumi fell on her "Aaaahhhhh Mutsumi what are you doing?!" Mutsumi seductively spoke in her ear "I am really tired I need to lie down" Shinobu just pushed the clumsy girl (remind you of anyone) of her and helped her to a chair. After placing Mutsumi on the chair Shinobu suudenly felt a hand grab her, she quickly turned around and saw Mutsumi holding her hand "Shinobu are you in love with Keitaro?" Shinobu suddenly got crimson red, she tried to speak but words could not come out of her mouth. Mutsumi then spoke "Hey you and me both feel the same way about Keitaro that is lovely" finally a nervy Shinobu just spoke up "H-how di-d-did you know about tha-that?" "Well I always felt you had feelings for him" Mutsumi then contined saying "I could always see how you are around him, just wanting to be close to him" then Mutsumi said something that really made Shinobu go crazy "I also saw your drawings in which you and Keitaro are going on dates, getting married, kissing" Shinobu just placed a hand on Mutsumi's face to shut her up fearing somebody might hear these secrets about her "Mutsumi please somebody might hear you!" whispered Shinobu. "It's ok Shinobu all of the girls love Keitaro one way or another" Shinobu upon hearing this thought to herself and looked at each of the girls in the room " _She is right, Kitsune loves Keitaro as her best bud, Su as a big brother, Motoko if she does'nt show it_ (Typical Motoko) _has some mixed feeling for Keitaro, Motoko even she knows she is not that 'promised girl' still feels the same way about Keitaro and finally Naru loves Keitaro because she knows he will never leave her and love her more than his own life_ (even if it means taking the Naru abuse) _"_ suddenly Shinobu felt like a dagger had slit her heart _"But no matter how hard I try he will never feel the same about me, he will always see me like a good friend"_ Shinobu started to tear up then just snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Mutsumi telling her something "Ohhh I'm sorry Mutsumi you were saying something?" Mutsumi first giggled and said "My I thought I was the one who could not pay attention to something thenshe got to her actual point "What I was saying was no matter who Keitaro is with we should care about his happiness and if he is happy with Naru we should except his decision and support him in any way we can" Shinobu just wiped her teary eyes and gave a small smile "Ya your right if Keitaro is happy then I should be to" Mutsumi nodded and smiled "Right now you go it's a party and enjoy yourself i'll just sit here for a while"

(Now we head towards Motoko for you Jimmy lolol) We find the Kendo girl sitting and enjoying with the local vixen Kitsune "Well Motoko really hard to believe to see you enjoying the party" Motoko took a sip of her tea "Ya you know a warrior with all the training needs to relax sometime it makes the ki flow balanced through mind and body" Kitsune looked at her with an annoyed face "Woman couldn't you just say 'yea it's fun' like normal people" Motoko just laughed hearing this, stretched her arms and placed it behind her head while lying down on the couch "Well how about I relax a bit then huh?" Kitsune answered "Yea that's the spirit girl" then Naru comes and sit's in the middle of those two "Hey guys what you upto?" "Ohhh nothing just I was just explaining to this hear swordswoman to chill out a bit" said Kitsune "Ohhhh that's nice good for you Motoko" said Naru with a smile. Motoko was relaxed until she felt something on her head and soon realized it was TAMA "AHHHHHHHHH TURTLE!" Motoko started running around crazy "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF" kept screaming Motoko suddenly Su started running after the kendo master "Ooooh the party will now start the main course was here" suddenly Tama broke a sweat and tightly held on to Motoko's hair "Come back here you evil turtle time for some turtle soup" said a drooling Su "Aaaahhhhhh stop thinking about eating and get this vile thing of me!" screamed Motoko everyone laughed a bit before Tama finally lost grip and fell out of Motoko's hair and onto Naru's hands. "I am gonna kill that turtle!" said an enraged Motoko "Not before I make turtle soup out of this yummy turtle" said Su. Naru quickly stopped both of them "Stop! No one is killing nor eating Tama understand" shouted Naru both the girls just lowered their heads "Now enjoy it's a party" said Naru

After a while Seta came back in to see everyone enjoying the party even Naru who was enjoying her time, he strsight away came beside Haruka "Wow really good to see Naru enjoying herself" said Seta. Haruka just puffed her cigarette and said "Yea nice to see her happy especially after she came to know Keitaro is'nt coming tonight" Seta then took a puff "Well I really have ggod communication skills you know" placing his elbow on his shoulder, Haruka just punched him on the head "Don't push your luck there"

Naru then went over to Seta and asked "Umm Seta you were telling me about that expedition can you continue the story and tell me what happened next?" Seta looked at Haruka "Excuse me Haruka I'll be right back" Haruka just looked at them as they walked away _"I hope that idiot does'nt do anything stupid"_

Seta and Naru sat down on two seats just outside of the Hina dorm "So Naru where was I" Naru quickly replied "You were telling about Keitaro going through some booby trapped pathway (I said booty :P) "Ohh right let's continue"

Flashback continuing:

"Ok let's do this" said a valant Keitaro _"I can't give up I have to become as good as Seta for Naru"_ Keitaro took his first steps with extra caution, looking at the ground while taking each step before by mistake (Ohh clumsy Keitaro) stepped on a switch that two giant logs heading straight for him, Keitaro tried to run forward and slipped which carried him thorugh many other switch activated traps like flaming arrows, spikes out of the ground, knives falling of the roof etc. (Just imagine any extra traps). He then made it across to a room which had multiple switches one of them unlocked the room to next door, while other various traps. Keitaro although brave was also stupid without thinking pressesd the first switch that came in his hands "This should be it" but alas, our hero's luck always goes from bad to worse. "Ohhh no why me!" he suddenly started panicking, _"Last time the room just threw me inside a trap door and sent me outside why is trying to kill me now"_ thought Keitaro, his eyes suddenly saw drawings on the wall with some numbers written on it " _Wait this looks like it's a math problem"_ he quickly started trying to solve this problem (I know not his strongest subject math) as the walls slowly started to close on him _"Ok if we add this to that number and divide these two and multiply the answer with this final value then we get…4! That means the fourth switch!"_ He quickly ran across the room and pulled the 4th switch, suddenly the walls stopped moving and a door opened leading to the next room "Ohhh thank you Naru Narusegawa for teaching me that!" said a delighted Keitaro "Man I am really a idiot why did it took me a third try to read the wall" Keitaro said while criticizing him. In the next room Keitaro sees nothing but a candle, a lanternand a piece of paper in each corner and in the final corner sees a match stick while wriiten on the wall stating 'Light all these materials with one stick to face salvation or face the consequnces and burn to your end' Keitaro just reading started thinking how to do it so he can light all of these things "How can I using a match stick light all these three placed in three different corners "I know I'll just pick up all those and place it at one place" he tried picking up the lantern but to no avail until he saw another statement on the wall 'The heat of these materials will only open the door' on another read 'Material will be lifted once it lights to sparkle' "Ohhh great how can I do this now?" (I know this looks easy but it's Keitaro were talking about here) he sat in the middle and kept thinking and thinking until on his walky talkie Seta contacted him "Keitaro come in over" "Seta Ohhh great over" replied Keitaro "Can't believe your still alive I thought you would've been dead by now over" Keitaro just made his famous crying face "Seta this is not the time we have a problem here..." Keitaro explained the whole predicament to Seta "I see well why don't you just light the candle and light the remaining items as well over" suddenly Keitaro felt as if he was smashed with a mallet on his head Keitaro did just that and entered the last room where in the middle was placed a beautiful artifact Keitaro in his excitement pressed onto another trap and a huge boulder was heading straight towards him Keitaro started panicking and pressed all of the other traps (like the whole room falling apart poisonous snakes acid rising etc) (And also some really annoying music that would make your ears bleed) he kept running and bumped into the artifact and fell down a trap door which led him outside the temple where he was met with Seta "Hey Keitaro nice to see you seem to look alive then I presume you might be" Keitaro just looked at his mentor with an annoyed face "Huhhhh never mind look I got the artifact" Seta looked at the mystical treasure of the ancients "Well done Keitaro really unbelievable that you were successful in retrieving this" (Even if it took him God knows how many tries)

Flashback ended:

"Naru you know he actually kept a picture of you and him all of his time" Naru then showed him a picture of the time she and Keitaro went to Okinawa "Seta was this the picture" asked Naru "Ya that's the one" this suddenly made Naru feel as if her heart grew ten times bigger "Well Naru I hope to see you inside" Seta then got up and went back inside.

" _Wow even after suffering so much he still was thinking about me"_ Naru then just closed her eyes _"I can't believe that idiot loves me so much"_ suddenly her eyes started to tear up but not tears of sadness but of joy _"Keitaro where ever you are I hope you come back soon I just can't wait to see you"_

ENDED

* * *

Whew finally got this done, man this chapter took a lot out of me I had to write each scene over and over again because they were not working for also wrote the scene (small one though) between Mutsumi and Shinobu and before some one might ask why not made a scene for Sara well didn't know where should she be placed but will try to put her in the next chapter.

So some questions I think might have been answered that where was Keitaro and why he didn't show up for his planned party

As always please read, rate and review the chapter like always without your support this story would be meaningless

Abx20 for now bidding farewell


	5. Chapter 5

Salutations readers abx20 reporting back with another installment of Love Hina I will always love you. This chapter is mainly going to concentrate on

A little blunder I made when I posted the last chapter it should have been 'chapter 4' but I wrote 'chapter 3' sorry my bad for causing any problems. Rookie mistake won't happen again

Jimmy lolol: Yup just delayed it to keep the readers interested. Thank you for finnfing the mini Keitaro adventure 'interesting'. And yea tried to mix the tough love and softer lovey side of Naru together so that it actually looks like it is actually Naru and not some creepy person nor a person full of pure hatred.

Sahman: Thanks glad you enjoyed it and also for the advice will try to keep up the writing style because I am still relatively new in writing. Thanks again for the support

Disclaimer: As always Ken Akamatsu is the owner of Love Hina, no one else (I wish it was me ) what yea nobody owns it except Mr. Akamatsu

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

(Me talking)

* * *

 _ ** Chapter 5: Something's wrong**_

(Continuing from the last scene)

She was anxious, her eyes teared up in joy for the man she loves, _"_ _"Keitaro where ever you are I hope you come back soon I just can't wait to see you"_ was the only think she thought and then she fell asleep and soon fell in a dream.

Dream of Naru:

"Hurry up Kitsune, close the zipper on this thing already" Naru said to her best friend "You are getting stressed out everything is already set and besides there's still plenty of time left" replied Kitsune "I know I know it's just I am really worried that's all" said Naru. Kitsune just stopped and came in front of Naru "What are you worried 'bout now? Everything is already in order" asked Kitsune looking straight into her friend's eyes. At first Naru wasn't reluctant to answer but then replied "It's just what if after all this he doesn't feel the same way about me? You know how people can change" asked Naru with a nervous look plastered all over her face. Kitsune tried to keep a serious face but bursted out in laughter "Hahahahahahahaha" this made Naru mad and she turned away from her friend "I'm sorry hahahaha really hahahahaha sorry" Naru started breathing heavily and asked "And what is so funny?" with a look that would terrify anyone (especially Keitaro) "You are, girl you need to relax Keitaro loves you more than anything and no matter how much tough you are on him you have the exact feelings for him" said Kitsune "There is no way he will ever do that to you, you have to understand that k?" This made Naru feel a lot better and brought a face on her smile "Thanks Kitsune now help me with this zipper"

Outside near the Hinata front door:

Su and Sara are planning to cause some mischief (nothing new) but with the one person that strikes fear into everyone's heart just by her stare (No not Motoko) Haruka! _"I'll show her, making my daddy fall for her, she just wants to take him away from me_ " thought the little blonde headed devil "Ok Su here's what we're gonna do we are gonna take these firecrackers and blow them right behing Haruka ok?" Su was excited (When is she not) to hear that "Sounds fun but why are we planning on doing this to Haruka?" asked Su. "Because it will be fun now c'mon help me" commanded Sara. Su just nodded and then they planted the fireworks just behind Haruka. " _Get ready to be blown away evil lady"_ the sinister Sara thought. As she was about to lit Seta showed up outside to join her " _Ohh no daddy I gotta stop these things"_ Seta came close and stood beside her "Ohhh Haruka nice to see you out here" Haruka just kept looking up and asked "What are doing here Seta shouldn't you be enjoying the party?" Seta then got closer "Yea but you know parties are not really my thing I just like nights like these so beautiful don't you think" Haruka closed her eyes and smiled a little "Yea it is nice" Seta looked at her then back at the sky "Remember when I used to come here and teach Naru and the last time we met then it was a night similar to this one" Haruka just opened her eyes "Yea pretty much the same" Seta just looked at her "You know Haruka I really didn't wanted to go that time you know that" Haruka just turned away from him "Yea but you still did" taking a puff of her cigarette. Seta again stood close to her "Haruka..you know how I always felt about you" answered an emotional Seta "All that time I was away I kept thinking about you" Haruka then quickly replied "Really that's why you never even called me once" Seta had nothing else to say then (Wow this guy can shut up) "And after so long when you finally come back you didn't care to meet me..." as she was about to finish fireworks flew into the sky just a few paces away from them and dazzled the sky in their beautiful colors. "You did this?" asked Haruka dashing her cigarette "No it wasn't me" replied Seta. Suddenly the remaining girls inside came out to see the marvelous scenery formed in the sky and bask in it's beauty. Sara on the other hand was just blowing a gasket. _"Can't believe my plan failed I'll have to do something else to stop her"_ Sara looked to sneak away "C'mon Su" but to her dismay Su was standing with the rest of them enjoying this beautiful sight "Who do you suppose did this?" asked Motoko "I don't know it wasn't me" answered Kitsune "Me neither" added Shinobu "Ohhh it was Sara and me, she was trying to blow these on Haruka but in instead she did this" said Su laughing. Hearing this made Sara freeze right where she was standing and received 'the look' from Haruka and she ran away inside.

Back to Naru's dream:

"Naru your looking like an angel" said Shinobu "Thanks Shinobu that means a lot I just hope Keitaro likes it" Shinobu replied "Ohhh I'm sure he will after all he loves you" Naru then at herself in the mirror one more time "Shinobu do you think Keitaro and I will live happily together?" Shinobu answered "Ofcourse you will you're the luckiest person in the world to have someone like Keitaro by your side, he will never let anyting happen to you ever" Naru then walked across the room "Really?" Shinobu went beside Naru "Really, Keitaro would put you first over himself. If to save you it would mean he has to sacrifice his own life he will do it in a heart beat" Naru then hugged the little blue haired girl "Thanks Shinobu"

Back in the real life:

Everyone had gone back inside after witnessing a beautiful sight. Sara on the other hand had some plans going through her mind how to keep Haruka away from her daddy. " _That did not work at all I need to try something else"_ thought Sara when suddenly she wandered into Su's room and saw the controller of Mecha Tama XV " _Ooohhh this could work"_ Sara then laughed maniacally (I know weird)

In the main lobby:

Everyone had an amazing time enjoying the 'not for Keitaro party' or the 'practice party before Keitaro party' and were sitting in the main lobby "Tonight was a great night" said Motoko who sat down at one of the chairs "Yup and the best part is we get to do it all over again tomorrow for Keitaro this time" said Kitsune "I just hope he comes around this time or else you guys would be having another useless party for no reason" said Haruka "Ya I... I mean WE all miss Keitaro" said Shinobu "Ya I still haven't tried my Mecha Tama XV he needs to go for a test run" said Su. Above them in the stairs was standing a mischievous little girl " _Ha you won't need to make a test run on that loser coz Haruka is the perfect practice target" (_ Man how does kid's minds work these days) "Why you worried it might kill Keitaro" said Kitsune "No I know it won't be able to Keitaro is invincible, I'm worried coz of some faulty wiring I made it might attack the one controlling the thing" Sara had already pressed the button that activated the machine and hearing that just made a shiver go down her spine " _Di-did she just say attack the one controlling it?"_ suddenly a turtle shaped bot about the size of Sara came out of Su's room and loaded with a huge arsenal of weaponry and started firing at Sara "Helppppp meeeeeee!" screamed the little girl running in every direction to avoid the mechanical beast. As she ran passed everyone they saw the machine chasing Sara. "Su! Your machine got out of your room!" shouted Shinobu "And why is it attacking Sara?" asked Mutsumi "Hmmmm interesting question, I think Sara might be waging war against the me and joined Tama' side and has announced a battle with Mecha Tama XV" said Su while others looked at her with a weird out look "How can we stop it?" asked Kitsune (Really Seta the father is not a bit worried about Sara, this guy is really thick) as the robot blew one side of the wall of the main entrance.

Back to Naru's dream:

"Wow Naru can't believe it's finally here" said Mutsumi "Yea never thought you'd be with that perverted waste of a man" said Motoko. Naru quickly interjected "Motoko, stop insulting Keitaro he is my fiancé" while sticking out her tongue. Motoko just let out a sigh "Ya that's what worries me" Naru pretended to not hear that last part and started to walk down a hall. "Naru remember the day when you, me and Keitaro were little and the promise was made" Naru quickly replied "Ya we were still confused who that girl actually was hehe" while a sweat rolled down her forehead "Naru you should be glad you and Keitaro are finally fulfilling that promise" Naru just blushed and hesitated to answer "T-t-thanks Mutsumi" and added "But aren't you sad Keitaro isn't with you?" Mutsumi replied with a smile "No, he is with the one he made the promise to so I can't come between that now can I?" Naru just smiled and looked at Motoko "And what about you Motoko you'r not upset about all of this?" Motoko answered "A little bit not only you'r with a..." Naru looked at her with a serious face and said "Motoko answer me properly" Motoko sighed and said "A little bit but you are my friend and I can't come between you and your happiness" Naru just teared up and hugged both of them "Thank you guys" Mutsumi and Motoko returned the hug and Mutsumi said first "Hey you can't cry now that comes later on" Motoko then said "Yea save the tears for later come on"

Back in reality:

"Su how do you stop this thing?" shouted Kitsune while Motoko was also running around crazy because of her phobia "TURTLE STAY AWAW FROM ME AAAAHHHHHHH" then she used one of her kendo art techniques and blasted half of the furniture in the kitchen here and there. "Su stop that thing before it hurts Sara! Or Motoko blows up the entire dormitory!" shouted Shinobu "Ohhh my this looks like a fun game we're playing" said Mutsumi. While Haruka and Seta were still sitting in the lobby watching tv "Shouldn't you be helping them stop that thing before it kills Sara?" asked Haruka "Naahhh there just playing no one's gonna get hurt" said Seta. Haruka looked at him with pity " _No matter how smart he is, he's still a thick skull"_ Haruka then spoke "Alright whatever you say" Haruka said while flipping through the channels.

(Meanwhile)

"Hmmm the only it will stop is when it destroys it's target" said Su before she received a shouting Kitsune at her face "Then think of something else!" "Ohhh I know know you just have to press the off button behind the controller" said Su. Sara heard this and quickly did just that making the mechanical killer fall to the ground motionless. All of the other girls saw the mecha tama fall to the ground and locked their gaze at Su with a shocked look (Except Mutsumi who was wondering still what they were playing) "That's all you had to do?!" said Motoko "Well yea easy isn't it?" answered Su. Motoko and Sara were about to come and strangle Su before they heard Haruka call them inside. As they came in Haruka directed their attention towards the tv

"BREAKING NEWS"

Back in Naru's dream:

Naru is nervous but builds up courage and the door opens to reveal an aisle and on the sides are people sitting looking straight at her, beside her was her father holding her arm in his "Are you ready?" said . Naru just nodded and walked forward she didn't pay much attention to the details as her eyes were fixed on the man standing at the end of the room in front of an alter. _"I can't believe I am finally getting married"_ Naru thought before walking all the way beside the man of her dreams. All the vows were read and she was about to kiss the man of her dreams when suddenly Keitaro started floating and slowly started moving further away from Naru, she tried to rach out and grab him but then he disappeared into thin air. "KEITAAROOOOOOOO!" Naru kept screaming but received no response.

Back in reality:

Suddenly Naru woke up from her sleep and the first words that came out of her mouth were "Keitaro" then she realized that she was dreaming "Ohhh it was just a dream thank God" when suddenly Motoko came running out "Naru you have to come inside. Naru quickly got up and they both ran inside. Motoko showed Naru what was on the tv while others were already glued to the screen

"A bus carrying 20 passengers went out of control and fell down a cliff. All the passengers were able to get off the bus and climb to safety as the bus was stuck between a few old boulders and branches. Majority of the people have suffered from minor injuries and some are in critical state. The bus itself after dangling in the middle finally gave in and fell crashing down. The driver had been retrieved and he told the authorities that the front tires burst and the bus got out of control, we will keep you updated with any further information"

As they were looking at the tv Seta noticed something behind the news reporter and spoke up "Hey that is Keitaro's bike" said Seta "What!?" everyone said in unison "When did he get a bike anyway?" asked Haruka "Ohhh he actually had ordered in when we were in the U.S and when we landed in Tokyo he went to pick it up" answered Seta "So this was the surprise he had to show?" asked Kitsune "No actually he didn't even tell me about that" replied Seta "But he said it is not the bike it's something else he's planned" he added "Well even if it is his 'bike' then what is he actually doing there?" asked Motoko "I'll call him up and ask him" said Naru.

She got up and went running to upto the phone and called up Keitaro's no. with a worried expression on her face. "The no you have dialed is powered off" said the operator "Huhh that's weird his no's off" Naru came back in and sat down when she heard something that just mentally destroyed her

We have just received word that one missing and possibly casualty has been reported of a boy in his early 20's." This suddenly made everyone's hearts pound rapidly "Ohhh we have just received word that the possible casualty has been reported to be a Tokyo U Student named Keitaro Urashima"

Suddenly a cold silence swept through the room and all eyes were locked towards Naru who had no emotion on her face with the shock she had just received. She wasn't buiding the will to speak, she felt as if a thousand ice cold daggers had just stabbed her heart and not killing her but destroying her soul completely But she build the courage to just utter out one word.

.

.

.

"K-Ke-Keit-Keitaro...

Ended

* * *

Ohhh no what have I just done. You guys might be thinking I am some evil psycho. (Muwahahahaha). Some extra bits added that you might not find in the actual series but hey it's a story anything is possible. Well Keitaro technically forced to leave the Hinata inn here as you can see. I might probably make the next chapter about someone really unexpected so be sure to chech in when the next chapter is posted

Well Keitaro's dead, wow how is this news going to affect the lives of everyone and especially of Naru? Did that dream that Naru saw meant about Keitaro passing away? What does the future hold for everyone now? Will Seta ever do something about his thick skulled brain? Will Mutsumi ever concentrate at what's at hand? Will Motoko ever overcome her fear of turtles? Will Su ever stop making Mecha Tama's? And why am I asking so many questions? Will I ever stop? Apparently not though. Find out the answers (some of them) next time on Love Hina I will always love you.

Like always read rate and review the story please all of this counts on you. Thank you again for the support you'll have already shown and hoping it will be the same in the coming time

Quick note: I mean to apologize in advance coz I might not be able to upload chapters frequently in the coming days, so please bear with me on this thank you

This is abx20 bidding farewell


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers this abx20 back with a brand new installment in the 'Love Hina I will always love you' series. Man ho long has it been since I posted a chapter. Really Loooooong I know

This chapter might have mostly emotion and sadness mostly not found in Love Hina. Some painful moments and what not so hope you guys like this chapter

Shaman: Yea I know honestly I had already though about that but still wondered 'do I really wanna do this?'

Jimmy lolol: I know the Keitaro died and the story cannot continue but I have plans and hoping to use them soon. Glad I cleared about Keitaro's whereabouts with being with Seta and all

Disclaimer: Love Hina is owned by one and there is only one Ken Akamatsu (sadly that is not me)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

(Me Talking)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: The Promise?**_

(Last time)

Silence swept throughout the Hinata inn, those last few words felt as if everyone's souls had just been taking away from them. But no matter how everyone felt there was one person who was hurt the most from hearing that news. Naru..

"K-Ke-Keit-Keitaro..." were the only words that were heard in the entire room. Everyone was silent, an icy cold breeze could be felt around the room. Finally Kitsune built up some courage to break the silence but could only say one thing "Naru?" but she didn't receive an answer.

Tears could be seen forming in Naru's eyes but she did not care. In a moment she felt that her life had just fallen apart, one strike had dealt the killing blow, in one move faith just turned the tide over head. The man of her dreams had left her in an instance.

"Right now we are joined by one of the survivors of the attack, Mr. Nakasagi, so sir, can you explain to us what had happened during this horrifying incident" asked the reporter "Uhhh can't remember much just that the bus suddenly got out of control, me and a couple of my friends were just heading for some business work there and then can't quite remember, I must have hurt my head really bad I guess but really glad to see that no lives were lost" he replied

Haruka was then looking to close the tv to divert everyone's attention and think about what's gonna happen now but Naru just put her arm in front of her stop her from switching the tv off. Everyone was just glued to their seats and were not ready to miss a second of this tragic event.

Seta just got up, picked Sara up and took her to her room (that she used when she is at Hinata) she quietly went with her father (Shocking I know). Then Kitsune got up signaling Shinobu and Su to get up and head upstairs. Both the girls obliged and followed Kitsune to the rooms. Haruka, Motoko, Mutsumi and Naru kept sitting and watching the news

"We have just received word that the search operation has started for the young man who could possibly be dead or if not found in time could die either way, this operation has to be accomplished as soon as possible will keep you updated with any new information we recieve" Seta and Kitsune then came down and sat with the rest of them.

"Should'nt we be going down there?" asked Kitsune "I mean we don't know anything for sure yet?" she added "And yea it is possible that the missing person is not Keitaro, yea sure hhe bought a bike and that's the same one on the tv according to Seta" Motoko said with a hint of nervous in her speech "But it is possible Keitaro might have lended it to someone else and left his bag on the bike" added Motoko, but quickly Haruka shot her down and asked her "Then what about his cellphone, why would he switch it off?" "It is possible that the batteries might have died and we all know how forgetful Keitaro is? said Kitsune with a little laugh in order to possibly change the environment in the room. "Well let's go over there and find out..." said Haruka before she was interrupted by the girls (excep Naru) "Yea let's go" said Motoko, Mutsumi and Kitsunein unison and they were joined by the remaining little girls "Yea we wanna go to" but Haruka quickly replied "I meant only me and Seta" the girls tried to argue but knew winning against Haruka is nearly impossible "You guys stay here and take care of you know who" pointing towards Naru

Breaking news

"The search team has now announced that operation is no longer search and rescue but rather now search and recover, the team that means have unofficially announced that Keitaro Urashima could possibly be dead This is Akira Shaibatsu reporting live from the scene and we will keep you updated with any more on this"

Naru suddenly just felt like killing herself but her mind was already dead and could not build up the will to even get up from where she was sitting. Then Haruka and Seta left for the accident site for any possible information they could gather leaving the rest behind. Kitsune then again attempted to talk to her friend "Naru?" but again received no answer. She slowly got up and walked out of the main door.

"Sho-shouldn't we be going after her" said Shinobu everyone agreed and looked to get up but were stopped "No" they turned around and realized it was Kitsune "We all care about Naru but right now we have to leave her alone" Kitsune got up "After hearing what has happened we can't do anything for Naru, I should know I have seen her lose someone close to her" she walked to the other side of the room "Whatever we do right now could hurl her towards a more darker side of herself" "But we can't leave her alone like that in such a difficult situation" stated Motoko, "Yea she must be heartbroken after hearing about that" Kitsune just turned around "I know Naru better than anyone else and I know what needs to be done in such a difficult time for her"

Haruka and Seta arrive at the accident scene. But she soon received a call from the person she could not stand. Keitaro's mom! "Mrs. Urashima what a surprise you called me?" she quickly cut off the greetings and went straight to the point "What am I seeing on the news?" Haruka let out a sigh "Right now nothing is confirmed the search is still on..." but soon was interrupted "What do you mean by that he should've been your responsibility when he came over that God forsaken place I should..." suddenly the phone was snatched by Keitaro's father "Sorry about that Haruka just tell me what we saw is it true?" Haruka answered "As I was telling your wife they are searching for him and we are not even sure if it was Keitaro at the time being" Mr. Urashima was silent at first but then soon replied "I hope your right, we are here Egypt and will come back in two days time" He soon cut the phone "So it was Keitaro's parents?" asked Seta. Haruka just nodded "Let's see what we can find out about here"

In some part of Hinata we spot a young girl but had dead emotion plastered on her face. She had no idea where she was going, what had jjust happened or what she was going to do. She felt as if her reason to existence. Upon wandering around she passed the Hinata elders (those weird old guys) and they said "Life has to keep moving, even if someone is left behind" Her wandering led her back to the the front of the Hinata dorms. " _Did that dream really mean I would lose to Keitaro?"_ Suddenly tears started to form in her eyes _"Is it my fault that Keitaro is gone?"_ soon tears started to roll down from her face " _Am I that bad of a person that everytime I care about someone they tend to leave me?"_ the tears started to fall down on the ground " _Keitaro you did not keep your promise to me!"_ She just fell to ground and just screamed out her emotions "KEITARO YOU BETRAYED ME, YOU HAD PROMISED ME YOU WERE NEVER GONNA LEAVE ME,..." she then just smashed her fists on the ground "But you st-s-still left me"

Back in the house:

"Well if we're not gonna do anything about Naru then we should atleast go over there and check out all this that has happened" said Shinobu "But Haruka said we shouldn't leave" replied Su "Yea I know she said we should take care of Naru but she's gone somewhere and Kitsune you told us to leave her alone right?" Kitsune just nodded "So we should just go there and find out something our self" answered Shinobu. All the girls quickly agreed and decided to head over to the accident sight.

As the girls were heading out of the inn they spotted Naru on the ground. The girls quickly ran over to her and Mutsumi was the first one to speak "Naru, are you ok?" But she didn't answer, got up and ran away in another direction. "Naru wait!" shouted Motoko, but before Motoko could run after her was caught by Kitsune "No Motoko we cannot do anything that would help Naru right now" "But..." Motoko tried to speak but could not find the right words "Just let's go" Kitsune said

Back at the accident sight:

"So that what happened" told one of the survivors to Haruka and Seta. Both of them just looked at each other for a while, Haruka spoke up first "Huh didn't imagine Keitaro to pull off something like that" Seta just looked up in the sky and replied "Well it is Keitaro we are talking about, the man has a heart of gold and an un dying will" Haruka then also looked up "I just hope that the next news we receive is some good"

Soon the rest of the gang made it their and ran straight towards Haruka and Seta "What are you guys doing here?! I told you to stay back at the Hinata!" said Haruka with a hint of sternness in her voice. "We could not just stay there not knowing what is actually going on here" said Shinobu "Yea any news on Keitaro?" asked Motoko "Nothing to report yet the search is still on" said Seta "Wait...Where is Naru? I thought I told you guys to take care of her" said Haruka "You know how much pain she must be going through right now" she added. Kitsune was the first to answer among the girls "Haruka I know what you told us but I know Naru and right now is a time she needs to be left alone, if we do anything right now it could cause more problems for Naru" Haruka replied "But she might do something foolish if she is left alone did you think about that?" Kitsune paused for a moment then answered "Look I know Naru better than anyone and I know she is not that stupid that she would do something like that"

Back with Naru:

Naru kept running and made it towards the play ground behind Hina inn. _"How did I get all the way overh here?"_ Naru questioned herself then she saw three kids sitting in the sandbox making a sand castle "Hey, did you know that if two people who love each other go to Tokyo University, they'll live happily ever after?" Then she saw Mutsumi talking to Keitaro "Hey Keitaro do you like Naru?" he replied "Yea I do" then Mutsumi said "Then you should make a promsie to Naru about going to Tokyo U" Keitaro then looked at Naru "Hey Naru let's make a promise that both us will try to get into Tokyo U and live happily ever after" the little Naru just smiled and nodded.

Then she suddenly saw Naru and Keitaro beside the destroyed annex (The scene whih Naru admits her love to Keitaro) "I love you Keitaro, I love you, I love you!" Keitaro replied "Ohhh thanks Naru here this belongs to you" handing her the ring, she snatche it out of his hand, with tears in her eyes and kissed him

Suddenly another vision came in front of Naru and this time it was about the dream she had earlier "KEITAROOOOOO!" she saw that this time Keitaro wasn't flying and disappeared away but saw in front of Keitaro's chest a red circle started to form and blood started to come out it. She got terrified looking at it and soon blood started puoring out of his mouth and his eyes going completely white. Naru couldn't bear to see more and let out a loud cry "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she covered her eyes in terror but then realized everything was gone. _"Why does everything that I love leaves me when I need them the most?"_ suddenly her eyes starting tearing up again _"Keitaro, I thought you loved me, but you were like everyone else"_ Then she just took the ring that was one her finger _"Your just like my dad he left us when I needed him. My mom she got married when I needed her. Like Seta he left me when I thought I could find someone who would love me. And now.. now you left me when I finally found someone who loved me more than anything in this world"_

 _ **ENDED**_

* * *

Wow that chapter required a really serious attitude I mean there were no usual Hina Apartment antics and activities by anyone, and presenting Naru in such a manner was really difficult. Youn guys might find her to emotionally broken (Maybe)

I know this chapter was a bit maybeeeeeee short but what can I do (Perhaps something) the extra things I had planned I was not kind of feeling that 'it' feeling when I ahd read it with the entire thing.

The next chapter might be somewhat 'interesting' (doing the bunny ears here)

As usual please please please read, rate and review this chapter. Much appreciated and thank you to all the people who have supported the story so far, you guys are great

This is abx20 bidding farewell


	7. Chapter 7

What up people, abx20 back with a brand new chapter in 'Love Hina I will always love you' as I said this chapter is going to be mainly about someone not expected and that is what you're going to see. Well I hope you guys enjoy this installment reading it while I enjoyed writing it.

Shaman: Really glad you still enjoying the story. Keitaro is well surely dead and in this chapter that might become clearer

Jimmy lolol: Thanks much appreciated as always. Yea I have planned something's and hoping to use all of them but not sure if I can but let's see what happens next.

Disclaimer: Aaaaarghhhhh we all know Ken Akamatsu owns it and I am tired of it do whatever you want (I am just kidding please don't kill me Mr. Akamatsu)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

(Me talking)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Keitaro loser or hero?**_

At Tokyo International Airport Haneda:

"So I never got to talk to you much about anything when we were working" said Seta "Yea I know but I did have a great time Seta working with you on this adventure, really helped me to learn a lot" said the intern "Really glad to hear that Keitaro" "Hey Seta I wa..." before he could finish Sara jumped on his head "hey loser, still see you can't leave my daddy alone now can't you" said Sara before smashing a vase over his head. "Why you little..." Keitaro stopped realizing his boss was standing behind him smiling, but had no clue what was going on (Typical Seta). "Nice to see you both get along so well" suddenly Sara and Keitaro jus hugged each other "Yea daddy both of us are best friends" Sara said before Keitaro added "Yea we both have the best of time together" while hugging Sara started chocking Keitaro "That is nice to hear you to getting along just fine" said Seta while Keitaro was begging for air.

"So Keitaro, you coming with us to Hinata?" asked Seta "Ohhhn no not just yet I've got some work here but I'll see you guys as soon as I can" answered Keitaro "Work? Do you mean the bike you bought and needed my guardian authority for?" asked Seta. Keitaro replied laughing "Yea thanks for that again, but I've actually got some other work as well, a surprise if you would say" "What surprise moron" asked Sara "Ohhhh it's nothing just something special for someone" replied Keitaro while blushing. "Ohhhh I understand c'mon Sara we better get going" Sara nodded and both made their way towards a cab before Sara stick her tongue out and made weird faces at Keitaro.

"Huhhh that girl never gives me a break" said Keitaro "Well better hurry don't want to keep all the others waiting for me for too long now can I" he added. He was then on his way to attend to all his work. He first went to the Auto shop to pick up the bike.

"Here you go Mr. Urashima your new bike" said the salesman "Thanks, this is gonna be awesome" as Keitaro sat on it and started he fell off the bike and crashed on the floor. The salesman came running up to him "Are you alright sir?" Keitaro who helped himself up, brushed himself off a bit answered "Yea nothing new, I ma kinda used to these kind of injuries" the salesman just looked at him with an awe look and asked "Sir do you know how to ride one of these?" Keitaro replied "Yea I learned when I was in America and... wait why do you ask?" "It's just sir you weren't even able to get out of the lot so I had my doubts" answered the salesman "Well I perfectly know how to ride one, I just fumbled a bit" said Keitaro after making another attempt and ending in the same result "Sir if you don't mind I can actually teach you how to ride this" said the salesman. Keitaro looked at him with shame "Fine please teach me" _"I can't believe I am such a loser"_

Few Hours Later

"Hey I think I finally got the hang of this thing" said an overjoyed Keitaro after he rode smoothly on the roads and finally stopped. "That is great sir but if I may ask why did you buy a bike if you didn't even know how to ride one the first place" Keitaro just looked at the man with a smile and scratched his head "Ohhh you see it is really cool that's all" The salesman looked at him with a confused look "Alright sir you enjoy,I must be on my way" the salesman bided goodbye and was on his way.

"Now to attend to more important matters" he started the bike and zoomed towards another place. After a few minutes drive he finally made it to his desired location. "Ohhh good finally here" Keitaro got off the bike and went inside. He was greeted by the shop owner "Yes sir how may I help you?" Keitaro answered "Hi my name is Keitaro Urashima, I had placed an order by my name a couple of weeks ago" the owner looked through his logs and finally found him "Ohhh yes Keitaro Urashima, yes sir your order is perfectly ready" (But not just yet)

After taking his order Keitaro was on his way heading to Hinata. _"Man I can't wait to see everyone and especially Naru"_ Keitaro was soon lost in his thoughts _"I just hope she is not mad at me that I wasn't able to talk to her was the last few weeks"_ Keitaro then remembered the last time he was with Naru

Flashback:

"I am sorry Naru believe me I couldn't miss this chance" said Keitaro "Yea you should be I can't believe you are leaving after proposing to me" then Keitaro grabbed her legs and started begging to her "Please Naru don't be mad I am sorry please" when suddenly he pulled her skirt down and was sent flying into orbit via a Naru punch.

Back in reality:

Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts _"I better make sure not to do something like that again, or atleast try to avoid it for one day"_ Keitaro kept driving but soon realized a bus was heading straight at him. Keitaro started panicking "Ahhhhh what am I gonna do now!" suddenly Keitaro's body moved by itself and in a last minute escape turned the other way to avoid collision with the bus. Keitaro slowly opened his eyes to find he was unharmed "Whew that was close, hey buddy don't you know!..." but he sson realized the bus had fallen of the road and went straight down the hill.

Keitaro quickly made a run for it to see what has happened, he looked down and saw many passengers were injured after this accident and some even unconscious. _"Ohhh my God, I need to call for help, but they may not have time"_ Keitaro was just confused in his thoughts _"Help might takem some time to come and it maybe to late"_ Keitaro then made a split-second decision and started slowly moving down towards the bus.

He came close towards the bus and reached out his hand towards the closest guy badly injured "Here grab on!" shouted Keitaro. The man grabbed on and he was pulled out of the bus with extra care, because one wrong move could hurt the man more or push the bus rumbling down. Keitaro slowly got him back up and told him "Here call for help I'll try and do something about the rest" the man just nodded. Keitaro again went down _"Ohhh God why did I actually decide to do this?"_ Keitaro questioned himself. He kept going down and started barking orders "HEY everybody firstly I will try to get those out who are badly injured or unconscious ones then the slightly hurt ones alright?" He then grabbed onto a couple of unconscious people and with the first man he helped got them upto safety.

Slowly and gradually Keitaro got everyone out of death's mouth (Hey we all know Keitaro can sometimes become a hero) everyone were celebrating their new granted lives and thanking their savior for if he was not there they would surely be dead.

Suddenly a man who just got back into consciousness got up, looked around and was running towards the bus but was caught by the others "Let me go!" the man screamed. The others asked him "Hey what's wrong with you you want to kill yourself" another asked "Yea why on earth would you want to do that". The man again screamed "Let me go you don't understand..." Keitaro then jumped in "Hey sir, what's wrong why do you want to go down again" _"It was nearly impossible to save you anyway"_ Keitaro thought to himself. "You don't understand my little daughter is still down there I need to save her!" the man shouted "You have to let me go! Please!" the man pleaded "Sir, wait you are in no condition to do that let's just wait for help to arrive" one of the survivors said "Are you crazy it might be too late before they arrive here!" said the man in full of rage. "Sir listen to them you are in no condition, I will try to get her out you jst relax" said a bold a Keitaro. The man just tried to calm down and pushed everyone of him "Please just save my daughter I beg you" the man said with tears in his eyes "She is all I got"

Keitaro again slowly made his way down towards certain doom _"All right Keitaro you can do this again..."_ before he could finish he lost his footing but somehow kept his balance _"Ok I just need to calm down I can do this"_ Keitaro thought to himself while panting hard. He finally made his way into the bus and found a little girl at the edge of the bus completely terrified. Keitaro with extra care made it all the way down towards her. "Hey my name is Keitaro I am here to help" but the girl just moved backwards. Keitaro knew he couldn't just make a quick grab for her realizing the bus might lose it's grip and fall down towards death. "Listen your daddy sent me to get you" said Keitaro "You don't want to keep him waiting now do you" he added. The little girl still was scared and tried to speak but words weren't coming out of her mouth. "Ok what's your name I already told you mine" said Keitaro. The girl was hesitant but finally spoke "Mi-Mi-Miharu" said the little girl "Ok Miharu why don't I take you to your daddy ok?" said Keitaro looking to comfort the child. The girl answered in agreement and Keitaro just signaled her to come towards her "Ok come on let's go". The little girl came towards Keitaro and tightly grabbed him by his shirt and closed her eyes "Ok don't be scared you need to be strong and brave I'll get you to your daddy" But as Keitaro finished the bus started to shake and was moved more downwards. The other survivors gasped at this sight while the father screamed "Miharu!" _"I need to hurry or both of us are done for"_ thought Keitaro. He slowly moved upwards keeping in mind not to make any sudden movements or could disrupt the bus' balance. The little girl spoke up with tears forming in her eyes "M-m-mr. Keitaro ar-are we going to die?" Keitaro just looked at her "Listen Miharu no matter what I promise I will get you to the safe arms of your dad alright?" the girl just looked at Keitaro and nodded "And after I get you out of here we can play some of your favorite games ok?" he added. Keitaro again started his approach towards salvation. The other survivors just looked on with hope. The girl's father just praying that his daughter would come back into his arms. Keitaro finally made it towards the top of the bus and some of the survivors also tried to come down to help both of them. But as Keitaro thought that this rescue was over the bus gave in and was rolling down towards it's final destination. Keitaro in a split second just through the little girl upwards in an attempt to save her and keep his promise to her. The others just grabbed the little girl. Then they saw the bus going down along with the unsung hero that saved them still in it. The bus crashed down and an explosion was seen. The survivors just saw that the man that saved them could not save himself in the process.

Miharu was just handed over to his father who hugged her tightly "Ohhh Miharu you're alright" while tears rolled down his face. The little girl returned the hug but soon asked "Where is Mr. Keitaro?" eeveryone there just looked down in disappointment knowing that they could not save one man while he saved everyone of them. "Mr. Keitaro did'nt keep his promise daddy" the man just hugged his daughter again and said "No Miharu Mr. Keitaro kept it he returned to me the most important thing in my life"

 _ **ENDED**_

* * *

So this chapter was mainly about Keitaro and his untimely death. But alas the story must go on and hoping my plans could work out (fingers crossed). And yea I know the chapter was short but just needed to use Keitaro in the story and clearing the air about what happens

If I can say anything about the next chapter it will actually be back in real time of the story. Might be possible some other characters might make apperances.

As always read rate and review the chapter, this story really need those three things.

This is abx20 bidding farewell


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to another installment of Love Hina I will always love you. This abx20 here live with a new chapter (Woooohoooooo) In this chapter you guys will see a bit of the love hina casts old style of story (random comedies)

Ummm one more thing I wanted to ask actually I was cheching out the reviews I got when all off a sudden I saw a review that was given by me to myself? Can anyone explain how a review was sent from my user to my own story. And yes I did not write a review for my story

To Samhan: Ummm not sure didn't think about that :P ummmm lets just say it's a Ducati Panigle 119R. (That bike is awesome believe me)

To Jimmy lolol: Thanks that means a lot. Yea well I can assure you this story is not gonna end any time soon. Like I said I have some plans and might use one, two or if possible all of them considering where this story will turn now.

Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu is the original and only owner of Love Hina (No, not going to say anything this time)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

(Me talking)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: The Winds Of Time**_

(The story continues back in real time)

At the accident sight:

"So Keitaro really pulled off such a feet" asked Kitsune, "Yea couldn't believe it myself when I heard it" answered Haruka before anyone could speak they were interrupted by the news reporter "This is Akira Shaibatsu live here with people who possibly know Keitaro Urashima" he shoves the microphone in Haruka's face "You ma'am do you know Keitaro Urashima or are you here to garn some attention by the media" Haruka just looked at him with a blank expression and punched the reporter in the face who was sent flying in his news van. But the reluctant (and a bit crazy) news reporter got up and this time went straight to Seta "Ohhh it seems you are the man I might need to talk to, so sir how do you know Keitaro Urashima?" Seta (being the thick skulled he is) replied with a smile "Ohhh I am his boss he works for me" "Well sir how do you feel about this courageous act he pulled off?" before he could answer the reporter's eyes met a gorgeous figure "Ohhh hello and what is you name? Why is it that you are here? Are you an old fashioned samurai? Do you have an intimate relationship with the victim Keitaro Urashima?" the reporter was in the face of none other than Motoko who was about to blow a gasket that is until Kitsune pushed her aside "Hey cutie my name is Kitsune Konno and any questions you have about anything you can ask me" the reporter for a second was just dazzled by looking at Kitsune (drooling wow) then suddenly came back to his senses when he saw the camera man signaling him to the camera "Ohhh yes are you Keitaro Urashima's girlfriend?" he asked "Ohh me? No no no but if you want I can be yours sugar" said Kitsune in a seductive manner until she received a screaming Shinobu at her face (Lets just leave everyone and their crazy antics and go to someone serious)

With Naru:

We find Naru, tears falling down her eyes and feeling as if she had lost all hope but then she met the one person who she thought was the last person who she would run into..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kanako!

"K-k-kanako" were the only words that came out of Naru's mouth as she wiped her tears. Kanako just looked at her from up to down a couple of times and then spoke "So, I see you heard about the news of Keitaro" Naru just looked away and tears again started to form back in her eyes "Listen Naru I know your probably heart broken about big brother's death but that does not mean you can just feel like it's the end of the world" Naru looked at her with a fierce look "How can you say that! You of all people are telling me this! How dare you say that to me?!" Kanako was undaunted by an enraged Naru and replied to her accusations "I understand your anger but Naru you need to realize that big brother would want to see you happy and wouldn't you want that he is happy?" Naru was silent at first but then replied "But you also had feelings for him didn't you, do you think you can be happy after..." she paused for a moment "..After he's gone" a tear rolled down her face "Naru, you are right I feel gutted like everyone else, I also love big brother just like everybody else does" Naru just looked at her with content "To everyone Keitaro meant a lot to, and I know he meant the most to you but you can' just throw away your life, imagine would Keitaro would want that?" Naru tried to speakbut words weren't leaving the tip of her tongue.

Back with the rest of the gang:

"Ok I think we have had enough of attention for one day let's move" said Haruka pushing everyone away from the cameras. "Hey where's Mutsumi?" asked Kitsune. "Hey guys my head feels really light" said Mutsumi as she was standing at the edge of the cliff "Ahhhh Mutsumi" said the girls in unison. Kitsune just quickly pulled her away from what could have been another casualty "Are you nuts, standing over the edge like that?!" asked Kitsune "Hey Mitsune thanks for helping out" said Mutsumi "My name is Kitsune you idiot!" said an angry Mitsune (Owww ok sorry for calling you Mitsune) said an angry 'Kitsune' (there happy?)

Back with Naru and Kanako:

"Naru you remember about the time you, me and big brother were inside the abandoned annex?" Naru's eyes just lit up hearin that and replied "Ya that was some day huh" while blushing a little. "You know that day I really saw how much big brother was in love with you" said Kanako "No matter how much I tried to persuade or seduce him he would not take any advantage of me because he only cared about you" Naru (after a reallyyy long time) let out a faint smile. "Like I said Naru big brother would not want you to be sad no matter what" she added. "But..." Naru hesitated to speak "But what Naru?" Kanako quickly interjected. Naru was still hesitant to answer but finally replied "It's just he was the only person who always loved me no matter what, I treated him so unfairly but he still loved me unconditionally" said Naru "And now that he is gone I can't even think to imagine to go on" she added. Kanako just looked up in the sky and said "Heh it's like I went on a treasure hunt, found the chest and only found nothing but sand" Naru seemed confused and asked "What do you mean?" Kanako quickly replied "It meant that I explained everything to you so thoroughly and still the result is the same". "Kanako you also loved Keitaro right? So how can you be so relaxed after what has transpired?" Kanako was silent but replied "Right now big brother would want not only me but also everyone else to stay strong, strong for you Naru" Naru also looked up and a silent swept through the air.

(Lets see what the others are upto)

Back with the gang:

"Alright from now on what I say you guys listen alright" said Haruka with a stern tone in her voice. Everyone lowered their heads and stood silent until Shinobu spoke "Hey where is Su?" Everyone looked around but did not see the weird girl anywhere. "She did come with us right?" asked Kitsune. "I think so I am not sure" added Motoko. "Great you guys lost Su" said Haruka "You guys now know that when I say something you should always listen to me" she added. "She was just with us when we got here how can something so big just disappear in a flash (really? we're talking about Su here) said Shinobu (You should no better than anyone) "Huhhhh lets just try to find her" said Motoko with an annoyed face.

Back with Naru and Kanako:

"Do you know the one thing about Keitaro that no one else might have ever known?" asked Naru. Kanako quickly replied but stopped as she could not think of an answer to Naru's question "Uhhhh actually I don't know anything out of the ordinary about big brother" as Kanako lowered her head (in shame I presume) "Naru do you no something like about him no one else knows?" asked Kanako. Naru also had a stumped look plastered to her face but spoke up "Ummm I don't know either but maybe..." but she didn't complete her statement. Kanako anxiously waited for Naru's answer but then became to impatient "But what Naru c'mon tell me?" You could actually see the rage in Kanako's eyes knowing that Naru knows something about Keitaro that she didn't. "Ummm forget it, it's nothing" Naru quickly replied. "Naru I answered when you asked me so I have a right to know the answer to my question" said an anxious Kanako. Naru just took a deep breath and replied "Well Keitaro always seemed to stay distant from all the girls from time to time, sure there were some times he became a complete pervert and always looked for an opportunity to sneak a peek but sometimes he just wouldn't" said Naru "It was like he controlled his male desires and saw all the girls as his responsibility, if it was someone else in his place they would have done all kinds of things to us but he would never do it" she added "Even if he was caught in a miraculous situation he would control his instincts. He always had a heart of gold no matter how much we pushed him" Kanako just looked at Naru with awe and answered "Well big brother always was too nice to all of you, and especially towards you, if I was in his place I would have ripped you guys apart" Naru looked at her with a bleak smile but soon realized something "Wait, who is gonna manage the dormitory now?" she asked Kanako "Ohhh I am not sure I wasn't approached by grandma Hina" replied the black haired (evil) girl. "But aren't you the next heir seeing Keitaro..." Naru felt as if something had just took a hold of her throat so the last few words couldn't leave her lips. Kanako just interrupted her and answered "Yea I know but I was assigned the last time big brother wasn't here but now I am not sure about it." Naru looked at her with a suspicious look "Then who will actually manage?" Kanako was hesitant to answer but soon spoke "Like I said I have no idea but maybe the Hina inn might be closed down after this incident" suddenly Naru's expression changed upon hearing what Kanako told her "Grandma Hina might have contacted someone by now after hearing big brother's death" hearing that last part made Naru feel she was stabbed deep within her heart. Kanako noticed the expression on Naru's face but decided to ignore it "So the only logical explanation left is the Hinata dorms might close down"

Back with the rest of the gang:

"Dang it where could that girl have gotten to any way" asked Kitsune in an annoyed manner. "She must be around here somewhere" added Motoko. "Hey guys what are we actually doing anyway?" asked an innocent Mutsumi. "Girl you're as thick headed as Seta" answered Kitsune. "Hey somebody called me" said Seta. Kitsune just pushed her out of the picture "Not now you numb skull!"

Soon a small figure could be seen approaching towards the accident sight. "Huh what is that?" asked one of the member of the crowd. "Yea not sure what is it?" said another. "Ohh no don't tell me.." Motoko felt a shiver go down her spine. Approaching the sight looked to be a robot of some kind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With Su on it!

"...TURTLE" finished Motoko. "Hey guys I have brought my Mecha Tama XVI and Tama finder too" said Su riding on the destructive machine. All the other members of the crowd stared ath the machine in fear and some even started to panic. "Su where the hell have you been!" shouted Shinobu (Shinobu?!) "We have been worried sick don't you have some common sense" added Motoko. "Ohhh I decided I could help out if I got a few things with me" answered a laughing Su (laughing? Even after such a tragedy occurred?) "Keitaro is not a turtle you fool!" screamed Kitsune. "Hey Su that looks fun can I try?" said Mutsumi "Not the time you idiot!" Kitsune added. "Ohhh I know Keitaro is not a turtle but I made a few modifications remember"

Mini Flashback:

On Pararoculous (or something) island "The Tama finder can now locate the pinpoint location of Keitaro and Naru so no problem on finding them now"

Back to reality:

Everyone remembering that day with great thought. "Ohhh yea now I remember" said Motoko. "Yea so that's why I brought this it would make it easier to find Keitaro" said Su. "Well then why did you bring your mecha whatever" asked Kitsune "Ohhh that I thought after finding Keitaro I would actually test out this bad boy on him" answered the mad scientist. Everyone looked at her with a serious but disappointed face "Ummm Su you do know that..." but Shinobu was interrupted by Su before she could finish "Ohhh Keitaro would be fine remember he is indestructible" said a laughing Su still clutching onto the threads of hope with of seeing Keitaro.

Back with Naru and Kanako:

Naru and Kanako still sitting together (without Kanako ripping Naru apart out of jealousy) without saying another word. "Still can't believe that big brother is gone you know" said Kanako breaking the ice. Naru was silent with many things running through her minds. " _First I lost Keitaro, now everyone might have to leave the Hinata apartments. Why is all of this happening all of a sudden"_ Naru thought to herself. _"I would just do anything to end this whole day like it was a dream, and I just woke up from it"_ Naru had just clenched her hands together _"And the first thing I would see after I wake up would be..."_ Kanako soon gave a slight shrug to pull Naru out of her thoughts. "Huh what sorry Kanako you were saying something?" Kanako just looked at her and decided not to talk to her about anything seeing she was already in a delicate state. "Ohhh it's nothing Naru c'mon we better head back now everyone must be worried sick for you" Naru just looked away and answered "You go on ahead I'll see you later" Kanako nooded and bidded her farewell leaving Naru alone deprived in her thoughts.

Back with the gang:

"Hmmm can't find any signal" said an annoyed Su, "Ma'am please you cannot interfere in official police work" said one of the cops. Su looked at them with a laughing face but ignored their words. "Ummm Su I think you should leave these fine gentlemen to do their work and not interfere in their search" said Haruka. Suddenly one of the officers came running towards the sergeant "Sir we have found something" The sergeant looked at it and showed it to Haruka "Does this belong to Keitaro?" he asked. Haruka looked at it closely and answered "No not sure, I haven't seen before" Suddenly Shinobu jumped in "Hey that belongs to Keitaro" all of the other girls then diverted their attentions towards the object "Hey ya that is Keitaro's watch" said Motoko "The one Naru gifted him before he left for America"

Flashback:

At Tokyo Airport Haeda:

" _Man I can't believe Naru isn't here to see me off"_ thought Keitaro as he was getting ready to board the plane to America. "Yay Keitaro good luck" said Su.

"Please come back soon" said Shinobu

"Do you're best and try not to fail" said Motoko

"While you're gone can I have your check book" asked the wily Kitsune (couldn't resist it) before she received a smack on the head by Haruka "Oww ok Keitaro have a great time there geez" Kitsune added.

"Ohhh thank you guys hope to see you guys soon" said Keitaro while scratching the back of his head. _"IS she coming or not?"_ Keitaro who started walking towards the boarding area until "Keitaro!" was the only word heard. Keitaro turned around and saw Naru running up towards him. "Naru you're here" he flung his arms wide open and received a running Naru punching him into the wall _"Ohhh same old Naru"_ Naru just dusted her hand of a bit and said "There that feels much better" Keitaro got himself out of the wall "Hey Naru, finally you decided to come and..." before he could finish he received another punch from Naru "Don't get any bright ideas you numbskull I just came here to..." said Naru blushing a bit, "Came here to what?" asked Keitaro. Naru still was hesitant but built the courage to speak up "To give you this" handing Keitaro a box. Keitaro was confused what he was holding and asked "Ummm Naru what's this?" Suddenly Naru got really angry "Open it and see it for yourself you idiot!" said Naru growing a bright hot red. Keitaro opened the box to find a watch "Oh wow" hearing this made Naru's face turn into a big gloom. Keitaro looked at Naru's reaction and spoke up "Hey Naru it's really good I mean really it's amazing" said Keitaro with a smile. Naru just turned around hiding her face "You're just saying that to keep my feelings, I know you don't like it at all". Keitaro just hugged her from behind and planted a peck on her cheek "It's the greatest gift someone has ever given me" Keitaro spoke in her ear "And I am really glad you came to see me". Naru suddenly got a crimson red seeing the predicament she was in. Naru just wanted to stay in that position but decided to struggle herself free "Ok Keitaro now let me go" Keitaro let out a sly smile and asked "Ohh you want me to let you go, you don't like me holding you like this?" Naru wanted to answer but was just too embarrassed "Keitaro you have to leave now let me go" Keitaro freed her form his grip but not before planting another peck on her cheek and saying "I love you" and waved her goodbye.

As Naru walked back she felt like she was on top of the world after she was embraced with Keitaro in such a romantic state. As she came back she was greeted with jaw dropped faces of the girls (except Mistune) (Also lets say Su) soon she realized that everyone else saw that little 'hug' Keitaro and Naru had. Naru was feeling like she would just die of embarrassment (I feel for you Naru most of us been there)

Back in reality:

"So this belongs to Keitaro Urashima?" asked the sergeant. "Yes sir, that's his watch" said Kitsune, the sergeant handed it over to his officer for informational purposes. "If we found his watch there might be a chance we might retrieve the body" upon hearing this made Shinobu feel as if a volcano erupted inside her "What do you mean body?! Keitaro could still be alive down there, you have no right to say if someone is dead or not!" But was soon stopped by Haruka "Shinobu you can't let personal feelings come in the way like that" said the tea shop owner "They are trying their best so best not to disturb them like that" Haruka turned around to the sergeant "I am sorry officer she didn't mean it in a harsh way" the sergeant was quick to reply "Ohhh it's alright I understand how people feel in this situation ma'am" he then faced towards Shinobu "Don't worry we are trying are best" the sergeant then walked away.

Back with Naru:

" _Keitaro's last words before he had left were 'I love you' "_ Naru thought to herself _"But I wish they weren't"_ Naru got up where she was sitting _"I would give anything to see him atleast one more time"_ A tear ran down her cheek _"To hug him as he did, to kiss him passionately like it's the end of the world and tell him that 'I love you to' "_

 _ **ENDED**_

* * *

Wow finished finally, really apologies again not getting much time to concentrate on the story, seeing all the work I have got to do (and man it's really tough ) and I think this was the first time there was a romantic (okay I know a small) scene between Keitaro and Naru in the story so wow hoping there could be more (but seeing I killed Keitaro I don't think so waahhhh)

Also I have started on another project, a friend requested for me to write an idea they had so I agreed. Will be uploading the story soon and hoping you guys like that story as well

This chapter can't say much we see the daily Hina girl antics, Naru still depressed by the death of Keitaro, Mutsumi is still.. well Mutsumi and Kanako has a heart (who knew)

As always please read, rate and review the chapter, thank you for the people still following the story and giving me the motivation to keep writing.

This is abx20 bidding farewell


	9. Chapter 9

Another day another installment of Love Hina I will always love you. Really glad I got to writing as soon as possible and uploading as quickly I could. So, hope all the readers enjoy this chapter.

This chapter will still continue from where we left (I know might be getting really annouying now) but this will be the last chapter regarding this scene. The next chapter will start anew (and will see all of the characters at some other place hopefully and move the story forward (Man I am getting tired writing about this whole scene now)

To Samhan: Well I mean she is devastated about Keitaro's death but as we know Naru has always thought about others as well (Like she was always was worried about admitting her feelings for Keitaro because how would the others feel) so that's why she is also worried about the Hinata apartments and where would everyone go if Hinata was closed down. No the story isn't gonna end anytime soon.

To Jimmy lolol: Don't worry the story will go on, I am not looking to end it so short. Expect to read a lot more chapters (as I write them)

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters. This is a purely made up story for fun filled purposes not intended to showcase any real life story or whatnot, and also should not be imitated or copied (Wow I sound like one of those weird movie disclaimers)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

(Me talking)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Promises Broken**_

" _Tell him 'I love you to' "_ Naru thought to herself. Naru slowly got up _"I cannot hide like this I must be there...for Keitaro"_ the last thing Naru thought as she made a run towards her destination. _"He has got to be fine, they still didn't find him so it is still possible he could be alive"_

Back at the crash site:

"Sir have you found out anything" asked Seta "I am afraid not, Mr. Noriyasu we have canvased the entire area and the bus itself is in no condition to search inside" said the sergeant as he took his hat off "And even if he was left inside, there is no possible way he could've survived" Seta just looked up and didn't say a word "I am sorry Mr. Noriyasu but don't worry we are not losing hope" Seta just thanked him and headed back where Haruka and the others were. "Well any news?" Motoko was the first to speak. Seta stayed silent for a while but then spoke up. "Nothing yet, but still we have to keep our hopes up" Haruka just looked at the others "Ok, it has been a long night all of you should head home, you must be tired" All the girls started to resent "No way Haruka, we are not gonna leave" stated Kitsune representing herself and all the other girls. "Yea we want to stay no matter what" added Shinlobu. "Yea my Keitaro finder is still searching" added Su. "That thing ain't working Su" said Kitsune. "It will don't worry it's still trying to find the exact location as to where..." before she could finish Motoko butted in "Su, will you please stop trying to use that thing" but she soon realized she had gotten to close to Su and her little 'friend'. "AHHHHHHH turtle get that monster out of here!" she suddenly took out her kendo "Secret technique rock splitting sword!" the kendo girl's move sent all the officers flying in every other direction. "Ummm Motoko I think you should not use your practices here" said Haruka lighting a cigarette. "Uhhhhh b-but-but..." before the kendo girl could finish she noticed all the eyes that were staring at her. "Huhhh alright" said a bummed out Motoko.

In some part of Hinata

" _If I stayed there long enough I could've had a breakdown myself"_ thought the girl as she was making her way to some location. "Meow, you seemed to be fine over there now all of a sudden you seem just like her" said a voice. "Ohh Kuro I thought you were asleep" said the girl "Meow, well I was trying to, but then I heard you talking to Naru" replied Kuro "You were encouraging Naru to be strong, yet you seem to be broken by what happened yourself Kanako" the cat added. "Hmmm well everyone is gonna need Naru strong she is the one most affected by this" answered Kanako "Everyone else, they are gonna be heart broken about what happened but Naru, she is devastated, big brother would want her to stay happy no matter what" she added

Back with the gang:

" _Urashima, what you have done here, I don't know whether to call you an idiot or a hero"_ Motoko thought to herself. _"And now, he has caused so much problems even after he is go.."_ Motoko couldn't finish her thought because she knew no matter how hard and ruthless she was towards Keitaro, she always had a small little soft side for (the sick, perverted, peeping tom, no-good, worthless useless life) Keitaro. _"But seeing that he is gone seems like everyone else has just fallen apart"_ Motoko thought to herself _"It's as if he was a binding force that held us all together"_ She wassoon fazed out of her thoughts by Kitsune "Motoko, you alright?" asked the local vixen. Motoko gathered her thoughts and replied "O-of course I am alright, what could be wrong" she answered. "It's just I know you always had felt pure hatred for Keitaro so why don't you head on home" said Kitsune. Hearing this made Motoko nervous, she was confused what to say next _"Ohh no I don't really want to go, but if I don't the others might suspect something as to why I am here"_ Kitsune just waited for an answer but didn't receive one. "Motokoooooo". But still no reply. Then Kitsune thought of an idea to snap Motoko out of her thoughts. "Look Motoko there is a turtle on you" Motoko suddenly snapped and started running in a crazed distressed manner "AHHHHH TURTLE!" But before she could use her weapon she was stopped by Kitsune "Relax, Motoko I was just kidding" hearing this made Motoko really mad, she almost felt like cutting Kitsune in half "You were deeply lost in your thoughts so that's why I did that" said Kitsune "Now why don't you head back home and take Sara Shinobu and Su with you" Motoko quickly thought of an answer "Ummm yea I probably should, but I should also stay here you know just in case, some one's gotta look after everyone you know" said a hesitant Motoko. Kitsune just nodded and moved on. _"Whew that was close"_ a relieved Motoko thought to herself.

"Su are you sure this is going to work" asked a nervous Shinobu "Absolutely, when have I been wrong?" answered Su. "Well there was the time..." Shinobu was interrupted by Kitsune who placed her hand over Shinobu's mouth "We don't have time to talk about how many times Su's been wrong" said Kitsune "Let's just say a great no of times" she added. "But this time I will not be wrong I am sure of it" said a determined Su. "Why is it gonna be different this time?" asked Shinobu. "Well this time I am going to use the Meca Tama and o down there myself and search the disintegrated bus" said Su with a laugh. Kitsune and Shinobu looked at her with a sigh. "Su, you do know nobody's going to let you get close to that" Kitsune was the first to speak. "Ohh I will just use Meca Tama on them then" answered Su "Now off I go" she added. "Wait Su!" said Shinobu and Kitsune in unison. Su was on her way until she was stopped by the one person who could (could even rip mountains with her gaze)

Haruka!

"Su what are you doing now?" asked Haruka "Ohh I was just going down the..." "No your not going anywhere" said Haruka interrupting Su. "But-but.." as Su wanted to retaliate she was stopped by the others jumping on her. "Su your not going anywhere!" Motoko was the first to speak. "Yea your gonna get us all in huge trouble" Shinobu added. Haruka came towards Kitsune "That is why I tell all of you to listen to me" she said after taking a puff of her cigarette. "Now I want you all to go home"

Around Hinata somewhere:

" _I need to get there and make sure all the news about Keitaro being dead are false"_ thought a determined Naru _"They still haven't found him so it is possible he never fell down with the bus, or somehow survived, or maybe wasn't even there"_ Naru thought to herself full of hope running towards the place where the accident occurred, hoping the man that gave her new hope and life would still be alive. During her run she was met by someone unexpecting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.(Sure taking a while)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kentaro! (Hahahaha got you guys)

"Hey Naru!" shouted Kentaro. "Kentaro thank god, I need your help" suddenly Kentaro just jumped on Naru "Ohhh Naru I knew you couldn't resist me I understand you must be devastated hearing what happened and you need someone to give you a shoulder... and perhaps something else even" said Kentaro slowly caressing her hand all the way to her shoulder, but he was soon met with (the ever famous) Naru punch. Kentaro was sent straight into a nearby wall. "You idiot! By help I meant I need to get to where that bus accident occurred" said Naru. Kentaro got out of the wall which now contained a fresh new hole. "Geez Naru I was just kidding, Keitaro was my friend to and I was also heading straight over there." Naru just looked at him with a confused look and asked "Then why did you...?" Kentaro soon answered "I was just messing with you geez, now come on lets get going" Naru sat in Kentaro's car with him and they were on their way.

With Kanako:

" _Big brother..."_ Kanako who was just roaming the streets of Hinata lost her in thoughts _"Why did you had to leave everyone like that?"_ like everyone Kanako had the same question looming over her mind _"And to think everything was going great after a long time"_ a tear rolled down her eye. _"I finally became a part of the family, mom and dad truly accepted me as their daughter and now suddenly this occurs"_ Kanako stopped in her tracks with her head facing upwards in the sky _"I just wish where ever you are you are in a better place"_ Kanako then saw Naru and Kentaro in a car that rushed across to her on the road. "Naru must be heading to see big brother, wait why am I still here and not there" Kanako then also looked to make her way to the crash site.

Back with the gang:

"But Haruka we want to stay here for Keitaro's sake" Shinobu was the first to speak for everyone. "I know all of you care about Keitaro, but staying here is not gonna help much, all of you are pretty tired just head on home now" Haruka answered. "No Haruka" Mutsumi spoke up (REALLY!?) "All of us, like you are worried about Keitaro and I for one am not going to leave" she added. "Listen Mutsumi, you and I have never... what's the word? 'Communicated' much, but right now what I am telling you is for yours and everyone else's good" Haruka answered the clumsy girl. "Yea Haruka Mutsumi is right" Motoko quickly spoke up, "Yea we are not leaving" Kitsune added, "For Keitaro's sake we are going to stay here" Shinobu answered. (Wow all the girls answering back to Haruka looks like hell froze over) Haruka looked at them with her serious (completely blank) look. All he girls stood tall in front of her (but were scared as hell hoping Haruka doesn't devouver them completely). Haruka then finally spoke up. "All right". All the girls just fell down on their heads in annoyance.

Back with Naru:

"Can't this thing go any faster" said an annoyed Naru. "I am driving as fast as I can Naru, you just need to relax we'll get there" answered Kentaro. "Relax?! How do you think I can stay relaxed after all that has happened!" replied Naru. Kentaro just looked at her and stayed silent for a while. "Well? Correct me if I am wrong" asked Naru. Kentaro finally spoke up "Good point your right, now why don't you just stay quiet and I'll get us there" he answered

With Kanako:

"We need to get there fast" said Kanako to Kuro "Meow I am flying as fast as I can meow" answered the mystical cat. "You can fly faster you know" said Kanako. "We are almost there, and I am flying as fast as I can meow" replied the cat in annoyed manner

Back with the gang:

"Wow who knew Haruka would listen" said Kitsune o the others. "Well let's just forget about it and hope they can find Keitaro" said Motoko. "And hope he is ok" added Shinobu.

Just then Kanako landed in front of the Hinata girls.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" said the girls in unison. The girls soon realized it was Keitaro's little sister. "Kanako hwat are you doing here?!" asked Kitsune. Kanako looked at the girls and answered "He's my brother why do you think I am here" All the girls felt dumb stricken after hearing Kanako's answer.

Soon the police sergeant approached Haruka. "Miss Urashima, we have canvased the entire area but we have not been able to find your nephew" he said. Haruka looked back at the girls and then answered "So what now?" as Haruka finished a car came rushing in and stopped right in front of them. "Naru what are you doing here?" asked Haruka. Naru just got off the car and just had one question "Keitaro have they found him". The other girls soon joined Haruka and Naru "Naru wha..." before they could finish an officer cimbed up from the hill. "Sir we have found something" the sergeant rushed back to his officer "What is it?" the officer replied "It looks like a pair of glasses" upon hearing this Naru just ran towards them and snatched the glasses out of the officer's hand. "These are Keitaro's" Suddenly the little hope that had developed in Naru's heart and diminished away.

"Sir we had already claimed this as a search and retrieve, but still it was to no avail, what should we do now?" the officer asked. The sergeant just looked at Naru as tears fell down her face "End the search, there is nothing we can do now" the sergeant said with a heavy heart. He placed his hand on Naru's shoulder "I am sorry young lady" he said "But Keitaro Urashima is no more"

* * *

 _ **ENDED**_

Whew finally got it done, man really relieved. Well finally the news is confirmed Keitaro is dead (Man I am evil) but the story must go on and before anyone asks no the story will continue, you'll see soon enough what I am planning to do.

As I said above the next chapter will be a different scene (I know all of you might be tired reading the same accident scene) which might help you see where this story is gonna go from here

Also another thing I have started a new story as well also read that one and do tell how that one is

As always please read, rate and review the chapter.

This is abx20 bidding farewell


	10. Chapter 10

Abx20 back with a brand new chapter for all the readers. Sorry for taking long (7 days I guess) Well any how hope you guys enjoy the latest installment in "Love Hina I will always love you"

To Samhan: Thanks hopefully can publish more chapters that are also enjoyed by you and all the other readers

To Jimmy lolol: Yea I know :P but don't worry now moving forward with the story so enjoyyyy

To Wonderweed420: Yea I know but that was the first chapter and well if you read the rest of the chapters you will see they are much improved as compared to the first one. But I will agree there were a lot of grammar mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina (somebody kill me please) Ken Akamatsu does (whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

(Me Talking)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: A Noble Death**_

Her entire world seemed to had fallen apart in hearing just one sentence. She felt like killing herself as she had no reason to exist anymore. The only one who made her feel special and important had left her alone in this world and moved onto another

" _This cannot be, please this is just a bad dream"_ Naru thought to herself.

But no matter how much she tried the truth could not be hidden. Her love, Keitaro Urashima was dead, without keeping his promise

"Ma'am I think all of you should go home now, we are wrapping everything up here as well" said the sergeant to Haruka. Haruka just had her eyes set at Naru _"How much does that girl has to suffer, can't faith just grant her one small piece of happiness without ripping it out of her hands"_ Haruka thought. "Alright sir, thank you for your help" Haruka said to the sergeant. Haruka walked towards the Hina girls "Alright it's about time we head home" Kitsune didn't pay much attention to Haruka's words rather she was worried about her best friend _"Naru, in don't know how that girl is gonna take this"_ Kitsune thought to herself. She walked up to her best friend and placed a hand over her shoulder. "Naru, we should get going"There was silence, Kitsune did not receive any answer from her friend. "Ummm Naru?"asked Kitsune, but still no answer.

Naru finally moved a bit and stood up and started walking towards the other's. "Naru..." those were the only words that came out of Shinobu's mouth, but like Kitsune she also did not receive any answer. All the others did not say anything. Haruka finally spoke up "Come on everybody let's go home" she placed both hands on Naru's shoulders and guided her towards the car (in which they came, or else how do you think they arrived)

Few hours later:

All the tenants of Hinata, along with Seta, Haruka and Kanako arrived back at Hinata Inn. "Mutsumi why don't you take Naru back to her room" said Haruka. Mutsumi just nodded and guided Naru back to her room. "Ummm Haruka, did you talk to granny?" asked Kanako. "Not yet" Haruka answered. "Well, what is going to happen to Hinata Inn then?" asked Shinobu. Hearing tis made all the girls divert their attention towards Haruka. Haruka stayed silent for a while but finally spoke up "I am not sure, it is possible we may have to shut down the Hinata dormitory" answered Haruka with a heavy heart (but with her usual serious expression). Hearing this made all the girls (feel as if somebody asked them to kill themselves hehehe) feel as if the ground was slid away from their feet.

"Haruka you cannot be serious?!" questioned Motoko. "I am afraid so, seeing the owner of the Hinata inn is no more..." Haruka was interrupted by Kitsune "Whoa, wait Keitaro is the owner of Hinata inn?" asked Kitsune. _"Man I can't believe it, Keitaro is.. I mean 'was' the owner of Hinata inn, I could have made a lot of money out of that dumb idiot"_ Kitsune's thoughts were interrupted after Haruka completed saying something "...it down". "I'm sorry Haruka you said something?" asked Kitsune. "I said, yes he 'was' the owner of Hinata inn and seeing there is no other kin or a will Keitaro had written, I am afraid Grandma Hina might just close it down" said Haruka. "Well then where are we gonna go?" asked Shinobu "Most of us don't have a place to stay" Su added. "I know guys, but there is nothing I can do, grandma Hina will come and decide what's going to happen" said Haruka. "Well what about Kanako, she managerd the place before ad she is Keitaro's sister she could permanently take over don't you think?" asked Motoko. "That is true, but I don't think you know do you?" answered Haruka. "Know what?" asked Shinobu. "That I am or was gonna be a new tenant here" said Kanako. "I had already talked to grandma and I had decided to move here in a day or two" she added. "But can't grandma Hina make you the manager atleast, if not the owner?" asked Kitsune. "Well it's upto her, and if she wanted me to be the manager she would have contacted me by now" answered Kanako.

Up at Naru's room:

Mutsumi helped Naru upto her room, she opened the door and helped her sit down. "Naru you haven't said a word since..." Mutsumi tried to speak but could not complete her sentence. Mutsumi just looked at her friend but could not figure out what to say to her friend that would make her feel a little better atleast. "I know Naru, you must be devastated about Keitaro passing away, but you can't just give up on life" said Mutsumi. Like before Mutsumi did not receive any answer from Naru. "Huhh, I think I'll go down stairs and see how the others are doing" said Mutsumi realizing Naru needed to be alone. But before she could leave Naru spoke up. "M-mutsumi" said Naru in a feint voice. Mutsumi turned around and answered Naru's call "Yes Naru". "I-I'm sorry, if I ca-caused any..." Naru could not complete her sentence as she was just filled with grieve and sorrow. Mutsumi came close and sat beside Naru "Naru, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" said Mutsumi. Naru still hesitant to speak but built the courage to talk to her friend. "Mutsumi, it's just.. I never really had any one who truly loved me" said Naru "From my parents, then Seta I thought I maybe didn't deserve any love and then came Keitaro who unconditionally loved me for me" Mutsumi just stayed silent hearing what Naru had to say "Keitaro was always there for me, he never cared how much abuse he received from me, if he wanted he could have taken any sort of advantage of me but he never did, he had numerous chances but still didn't want to" Naru added. "And finally when I thought that faith wants me to have some love, by giving me Keitaro, faith then takes him away from me" said Naru "Mutsumi am I that bad of a person that I don't deserved to be loved" she added as tears started to form in her eyes.

Back with the others:

All the girls slowly came back inside the dormitory. Shinobu slowly made her way inside the kitchen "I'll make something to eat for everyone" said Shinobu. The others made their way and sat down in the sitting area.

"C'mon Sara it's your bed time" said Seta as he took the little blonde on her shoulder and walked upstairs. The others just sat in silent, not knowing what's gonna happen next, Motoko slowly got up "I'll go and see if Shinobu needs any help" as she made her way to the kitchen. Haruka switched the tv on.

" **Police have confirmed that Keitaro Urashima is dead and the search operation is now over, although the body was not found, the police state that the body might have been disintegrated with the bus, there were some items found of the deceased, like his watch and glasses, but after hours of search the body was still not found. We can only wish our regards to the deceased's family and loved ones and pray Keitaro Urashima is in a better place, this is Akira Shaibatsu reporting live."**

Haruka took a puff of her cigarette, "Still can't believe it really happened" said Haruka. The others looked at her, "Keitaro, was a strong lad but now we've come to know, everyone has a breaking point" Haruka added.

Motoko then came out to call everyone on the table. All the others slowly got up and headed towards the table. "I'll go call Mutsumi and Naru down" said Kitsune as she stopped and turned around towards the stairs.

In Naru's room:

Tears were seen falling from Naru's big brown eyes, as all her emotions started to pour out again. No matter how hard she tried, how much she believed she could not control it. "Tell me Mutsumi am I really that bad of a person?" said Naru. Mutsumi did not know what to say next instead she just hugged her friend, to try and calm her down a bit.

Soon Kitsune came up and knocked on Naru's door. "Shinobu has prepared something to eat, why don't you two come down ok?". Mutsumi just answered back and looked back at Naru. "Naru, you coming down?" Naru wiped her tears away and answered "Y-You go-go down ahea-ahead, I'll come down l-l-later". Mutsumi let go of the hug and followed Kitsune downstairs.

"How is she?" asked Kitsune "Still pretty banged up, after the news.. I just hope she would be able to come out of this depressive state" answered Mutsumi

Downstairs:

Everyone was seated aaround the table and they were soon joined by Mutsumi and Kitsune. Shinobu tried to serve dinner in her usual cheery self. "Dinner is served, please enjoy" said Shinobu with a smile on her face. Everyone started to eat, but the usual crazy antics could not be seen.

That is until she arrived...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMA! (can't remember if tama is a he or she)

And as always she landed on the one person that 'loves tama'..

Motoko!

"AHHHHHHAHHHHHAAHHHHHHH!" were the only words heard before Motoko took out her sword and started slicing in the air "Get this foul demon off of me!" said Motoko after throwing another slash.

"Hey it's Tama, I think I should finally make turtle stew out of you" said a drooling Su. "Come here delicious now it is truly dinner time" she added

"Su you cannot eat Tama!" shouted Shinobu "Now stop chasing him with that knife" she added. "Ohhh c'mon let me atleast take a little bite" answered Su. "Kaolla no! now stop it!" said Shinobu

"Wow you guys sure know how to change a person's mood" said Seta as he took a sip of his soup. "You guys should do this more often he added.

"Hey everyone is having fun, I wanna have fun too" said Mutsumi

"You guys what is wrong with you all of you better stop it now!" commanded Kitsune. "Su, stop eating Tama. Motoko stop over reacting Tama won't eat you. Shinobu stop creating a scene. Seta stop being a bone-head. And Mutsumi please develop some common sense" she added

" _Huuhhhh there at it again"_ Haruka thought to herself _"Hehh good to see that old habits die hard in this place"_ thought Haruka taking a sip of her soup.

In Naru's room:

" _Huhhh I don't know what to do now?"_ Naru thought to herself _"But is it possible that he could be alive, they never did find him?"_ Naru got up and grabbed her lido-kun, but lost her footing and went straight down to Keitaro's room.

"Oww Keitaro I have told you a thousand times to keep that hole clo..." Naru then realized that there was no one who was listening to her words. "Ohhh yea I forgot for a second". She then noticed a box completely closed up in the corner. "Huhhh I've never seen that before" Naru went close to the box and tried to open it "Ughhhhh Keitaro has sealed it shut, what could exactly be in this thing"

(After a long struggle)

"Almost.. got it...whew finally" the box revealed to contain a lot of papers, books and other items. Naru started going through the inventory of the box. "Why would Keitaro have kept all this stuff inside a box, nothing much important in here anyway. That is until she noticed an envelope, for Naru.

" _A letter for me? Why would Keitaro have this?"_ Naru thought to herself as she picked up the letter. She opened the envelope.

" _ **Dear Naru,**_

 _ **Man, I really can't believe it still that you and I are together hahaha... but on a serious note I sat down and thought about it before I was leaving and I wrote this for you and you will read this after I have left for America.**_

 _ **You compared to me is like an angel was granted to a warlock**_ (To much) _**and always felt that she can always do much better than me. I sometimes feel hat maybe I don't deserve a girl like her considering you could have any guy who could fall for you in a flash.**_

 _ **I just wanted to say thank you Naru Narusegawa for loving me so much. If I spend my entire life looking for someone special, I don't think I could ever find someone who would love me so much as much as you have..."**_

As Naru was going through the letter she heard someone upstairs opening her door. "Naru are you in here?" came a voice from atop. Naru suddenly went into panic mode and needed a place to hide. _"If anyone sees me it's going to create a lot of problems"_ Naru silently made her way to the door, opened it and escaped out of Keitaro's room.

"Huhhh she's not in here Haruka" said Motoko. "It's ok I'll find her you better head downstairs" answered Haruka. Motoko nodded and went on her way

Naru (after much sneaking around) made her way to the rooftop. _"That was close now to read the rest of that letter"_ but just as Naru was going to get a second to relax she heard a familiar voice coming upstairs. "Thought I'd found you up here" Naru was startled at first but soon realized who it was "Ohhh Haruka, w-w-what are you doing here?" asked Naru. "Just wanted to talk to you, I assumed you might need someone to talk to" Haruka said noticing Naru hiding something behind her. "But if you are busy I could come back later." Haruka added. "Ohhh no not at all Haruka, thank you for coming" answered Naru still clutching the letter behind her in a fist. "Naru listen, I never did get a chance to talk to you tonight especially after what happened" Naru again felt a similar pain in her heart after hearing that (really emotional girl this one) "I just wanted you to know, everyone is here for you" she added "Thanks Haruka, that means a lot" said an 'emotional' Naru (what? I had to) Haruka then started to leave "Good, now whatever you found in Keitaro's room that your hiding behind back you can look at it peacefully, no one is going to bother you" Haruka said as she went downstairs. Naru suddenly went red in embarrassment _"How did she... man Haruka sometimes creeps me out"_ Naru then diverted her attention back to the letter.

The Letter:

" _ **Dear Naru,**_

 _ **Man, I really can't believe it still that you and I are together hahaha... but on a serious note I sat down and thought about it before I was leaving and I wrote this for you and you will read this after I have left for America.**_

 _ **You compared to me is like an angel was granted to a warlock**_ (To much) _**and always felt that she can always do much better than me. I sometimes feel hat maybe I don't deserve a girl like her considering you could have any guy who could fall for you in a flash.**_

 _ **I just wanted to say thank you Naru Narusegawa for loving me so much. If I spend my entire life looking for someone special, I don't think I could ever find someone who would love me so much as much as you have.**_

 _ **Lastly I wanted to say was if something ever happens to me, because well let's face it the day I go through it's bound that something might happen. I am not really invincible you know hehehe.. but no matter what happens I need you to live your life as joyful as you can, and just... forget about me then and live your life.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Keitaro Urashima**_

 _ **ENDED**_

* * *

Man finally got this chapter done, really need to get all my work done soon, so I can concentrate on writing my stories (still have to complete the next chapter for my other story)

Well this chapter was some what interesting. The letter was difficult to write, now I think I have written a good one but you guys are to judge that (had written that letter 4 times) and got the idea yesterday :P

Hopefully I can upload more chapters sooner so I don't have to keep you guys waiting for sooooo looooonggggg

As always please read, rate and review the chapter (would really love it) the story's progression depends on how many people like it so please do

This is abx20 bidding farewell


	11. Chapter 11

Abx20 bringing you another exciting installment in 'Love Hina I will always love you'

To Samhan: Thanks again for the support and also Happy Ramadan Mubarak to you too

To Jimmy lolol: Yea that is what I wanted out o the story no matter what happens the girls still remain stupid and idiotic as they are. As I said a couple of times before the story is not ending quickly I still have a lot to write (probably it will fit in with the story)

Disclaimer: I am not (I repeat am not) owner of Love Hina and any of its characters. It's Mr. Akamatsu, I write this story for fun filled purposes (really only for that)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

(Me talking)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Unwanted Guests**_

The last lines of the letter made Naru completely freeze up. _"Keitaro, wants me to forget about him as well."_ A thousand things were going through the mind of the brunette. _"Even he wants me to do that"_ Naru looked up at the sky. _"Do you have any idea how it's easier said than done."_ Suddenly Naru receive a mind-slap "Wait if Keitaro wrote this, why he didn't ever give it to me." Naru asked herself.

"I'll tell you why" a voice said from behind. Naru turned around and found it was Su. "Huhh Su... what are you doing here?" asked Naru. "I came to check up on you and I see you finally went through Keitaro's stuff.. it's about time" said Su with a hand on her chin. "Su what do you know about this?" asked Naru. "Well you see it's a long story.. and I am not in the mood to tell" said Su with a cheeky smirk. Naru said nothing and looked at Su with an annoyed face, "All right I'll tell you it's a long story..."

Flashback:

Six months ago a day before Keitaro leaving for his expenditure

" _Man I have written this thing a hundred times now, but I still can't get it right"_ Keitaro thought to himself as he scribbled a page an threw it in the corner of the room. _"And she is still mad at me, I also need to try and cheer her up somehow"_ Keitaro thought as he started writing another letter.

" _ **I know we have been through a lot and aside everything we got together and you turned out to be the promised girl and we are going to Tokyo U together as well..."**_

Keitaro just grabbed his head with both hands and threw the paper in the corner _"Damn I can't get it right that one was worse than the last fifteen I wrote"_ Keitaro grabbed another piece of paper _"Let's try it one more time"_

" _ **Naru I love you and I want to say I am gonna die someday..."**_

" _Huhh this sucked than the last one even and I even didn't even begin writing"_ Keitaro thought as he ripped the paper in two. _"Let's try again"_ Before Keitaro could start writing he received an unexpected visitor... on his head!

"Su! What are you doing here! I told everybody I wanted to be alone remember!" Keitaro said with a harsh voice (but useless as it is Su) "Hi Keitaro! What are you doing, writing a love letter for another girl" said a cheerful Su. Keitaro suddenly hid all those papers and placed a hand on Su's mouth. "Shut up Su someone might!..." Suddenly Keitaro started whispering realizing someone might hear him

"Some one might here you.. especially Nau and she will kill me" whispered Keitaro (sorry if some one doesn't like the small font all of a sudden I just kept it for whispering)

Su then saw the pile of papers in the corner of the room. "Oooohhhhh what are those?" Su said as she rolled over to the corner and picked up a bunch of papers. "Please Su don't touch those!" said Keitaro. "Why you hiding something" said Su as she looked through the papers "Why are you writing letters for Naru she is just downstairs" asked Su. Keitaro realized if he needed Su to keep her mouth shut he would need to tell her about these letters. "Huhhhh alright Su I'll tell you but ou need to keep our mouth shut about this and not tell anyone ok?" said Keitaro. Su first thought about it but finally agreed.

"Ok, you see me and Naru are really close now as you all know right, but the thing is I have seen how Naru feels about me and if something happens to me some how..." _"especially what you guys do to me ear on a regular basis"_ "Than I don't want her to just you know..." "Quit living knowing your not gonna be there for her" Su interrupting Keitaro. Keitaro was surprised to hear such a thing from Su. "Yea, and wow Su when did you start talking like an adul..." before Keitaro could finish Su lost her one second moment and reverted back to her jolly ways, looking through the pile of papers. _"Huuhhhhhh why do I even bother"_ Keitaro thought to himself.

Su soon jumped out of her paper mountain and came back to Keitaro "Keitaro so why don't you tell that to Naru face to face?" asked Su. "Well I will tell you if you pay attention this time" answered an annoyed Keitaro. Su nodded in agreement. "Huhhh you see I can't face Naru in that state that is why I am gonna write this letter and give it to her before I leave for the U.S, so Su if you don't mind will you please excuse me" said Keitaro turning back to writing the letter. "I can help you know" Su quickly answered. Keitaro knew he could not write this letter alone and decided to accept the help.

A few letters after:

"Ok this one is perfect, thanks Su" said Keitaro. "Ohhh you wrote that thing all on your own I just gave you the push needed" answered Su. "Well there must be some way I can repay you somehow" said Keitaro. "Well you could help me try out my new Meca T..." "Ok Su thanks for the help now good-bye" said Keitaro interrupting Su as he pushed her out of his room.

Flashback ended:

Naru was still confused wondering was this all a coincidence Keitaro dying today and she finding the letter on the same day as well, suddenly Naru realized something "Su why didn't you tell me about it you could have at least told me about the box in Keitaro's room and possibly to go through it?" asked Naru. "Yea I could but that would have been no fun" answered Su with a little chuckle. "Su sometimes you really get on my nerves"

Downstairs:

"Anything from Grandma Hina?" asked Kanako "No, nothing yet either she still doesn't know or she is still thinking what to do now" answered Haruka. Just then the phone rang "I'll get it" said Hauka as she got up to answer.

"Hello Hina residence" the voice on the other end made Haruka's expression change to an annoyed one. "Ohh hey Mrs. Urashima" Kanako got up hearing the name of the caller

"Haruka, what am I hearing they did not find Keitaro, what were you doing there you should have told them to keep looking why I ought..." just then the phone was snatched from Keitaro's mother "Hey Haruka sorry about that, so they did not find Keitaro" Mr. Urashima asked. "I am afraid not, they called off the search and now nothing certain what's gonna happen next" answered Haruka. "Huhhh well, it's gonna take us a while to get back, maybe another week so if any help is needed don't hesitate" said Mr. Urashima "Yea I'll think about it seeing your wife is half mad" answered Haruka "Hehe don't worry I'll be answering the phone from now on, ok bye Haruka" and with that the phone was hung up.

"Was that dad?" asked Kanako "Yep, you know could have just asked me to hand you the phone" answered Haruka. "Oh no, that wasn't necessary I mean it's fine" Kanako was quick to answer "Ohh alright your wish" said Haruka as she went back and sat down with the others.

" _Even though, they know where I am they did not bother to talk to me even"_ Kanako thought to herself. "Meow why the long face Kanako" asked Kuro. "Ohh it's nothing just what happened still got me a bit gloomy" answered Kanako "You know if you miss them then why don't you call" stated the flying feline Kanako was quick to defend herself "I don't know what you are talking about" "Ohh Kanako I know how you feel and what makes you sad, just call them meow" answered Kuro. "No I couldn't I don't know how they would feel especially after what happened tonight"

Inside:

"Ummm let me ask you guys if for instance Hinata is closed down then where are all of you going to go to" asked Haruka. None of the girls were reluctant to answer and stayed silent. "I understand you guys are still against closing the dormitory and would do anything to keep it running but it's just a normal question" Haruka said as she looked acrossed the room for an answer but still to no avail. "Alright seeing you guys are still not comfortable in answering that so let's forget about it" But finally one of the girls spoke

"Well, I don't have anywhere to go, I came to Hinata because of some problems that I had with my family and seeing if Hinata is closed down then I might as well just start living on the streets" said Mitsune (Owwwww not again alright alight) said 'Kitsune'

Seeing this help the other girls build some courage to speak and up next was Shinobu

"Almost all of you remember when I first came here and what I was going through, I was already a shy and timid girl with no friends and scared to talk to anyone, but when I came here I felt happy and seeing if I have to leave then I might just move in with my mom, she has been asking me to visit her and everything but I don't think I could be the same person I am now, because I feel happy and strong because I have friends like all of you and leaving you all would just make me feel weak" said Shinobu.

"Hmmm good answers you too, really showed what this place means to you two" said Haruka "And what about you got anything say?" Haruka added as she diverted her attention towards Motoko and Mutsumi.

"Ohh goody my turn" said Mutsumi as she clamped her hands together. "Ummm, well I had spent some part of my childhood here, met friends like Keitaro and Naru, we always had fun playing together and ohh also 'the promise' even started that time so that's important. Also I became friends with all of you and I came here and finally got into Tokyo U and... and...and I forgot the remaining part I had to say" Mutsumi added as she scratched her head.

The others fell on their heads hearing that last part. "That was sweet Mutsumi, and the sweetest part was maybe the part you forgot" said Haruka "Well Motoko, you got anything to say?" Haruka added.

Suddenly Motoko started sweating "Ummm no I am not really great with this kind of stuff and I probably shouldn't.." Haruka looked at her with a blank expression, not saying a word, Motoko suddenly felt she that Haruka is giving her 'the look'

"Ok, umm well the real reason I came to Hinata mai only because when my sister got married I thought she has ruined her life letting herself get tied down by a man. So I had decided to leave and come here at Hinata for my training in swordsmanship and kendo techniques, become strong enough to prove myself so that I could one day inherit the shinmey-ryu school of martial arts and become the leader of my clan... But after I got used to living with you guys I realized what life is and how you should enjoy it. Before meeting you guys I was a strict well-trained girl who followed orders and lived according to the rules. But you guys made me have fun enjoy life on a simpler path. We had all sorts of crazy adventures at this place, so this place holds meaning for everyone because we'll cherish all those moments we spent here. From a strict disciplined harsh warrior you guys made me a more gentle elegant person as well, even if is closed down I know I can go back to the school and live there but I know it won't be the same because this place is special and you guys are irreplaceable"

All eyes were locked at Motoko, everyone was blindsided seeing a different nicer side of Motoko (I am also shocked). "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong?" Motoko was confused and worried thinking she might have said something that was not appropriate or something that might have offended everyone

(Let's leave this silence drama alone for a while)

On the roof:

Naru and Su sitting on top of the roof, Naru still having a lot of questions regarding her new found information.

"So, pretty weird that Keitaro trusted you enough regarding that letter" said Naru "and more surprising you keeping your promise Su" Naru added with a slight giggle. "Ohh now you can say I did a really good job in pulling this job off" answered Su while rubbing her chin.

"Hehe, yea I know it must have been pretty tough to pull it off huh" Naru asked. "Yea you don't know the half of it, I usually went into Keitaro's room to perform some experiments and seeing tha.." "Wait what experiments Su?" Naru interrupted her. "Ohh that's not important right now, as I was saying seeing thast box all the time and running into you most of the days it made it really difficult" Su answered looking up in the night sky. "But everything said when I made that promise to Keitaro, I knew I had to keep it no matter what, I always thought of Keitaro's promise as an example for inspiration, if he could keep a promise and fulfill it after so long then I could at least do this now" she added. Hearing this made Naru suddenly remember how Keitaro did actually tried to keep his promise to 'the promised girl' which did turn out to be her, no matter how many times he failed he knew he had to keep the promise he made to her no matter what.

"Naru, Naru what's wrong?" said Su shrugging her brunette friend "Huhh oh I am sorry Su you were saying something?" Naru asked as she was brought out of her thoughts. "Yes I was asking.."

Back downstairs:

Silence had swept through out the room where everyone was seated. Motoko seemed to get more and more nervous as the silence continued longer. "Could you guys please say something already it's creeping me out" Motoko looked to break the silence again.

Kitsune finally got up from where she was sitting and stood right in front of Motoko and looked down at her. Then she did the unthinkable (atleast if your Motoko)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She hugged him! (hahahaha)

Motoko didn't know whether to be afraid or just enjoy this moment. "Ohhh Motoko that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard" Kitsune said "Ohhh thankyou Kits.." before she could finish Kitsune interrupted her "Motoko I never knew you had such a soft side under all that hard coated shell" Kitsune said "Well thank you I guess but Kitsune cou.." "And all this time I thought you were a stone person who only loved her training and kendo's" Kitsune added. "Alright but can you please le.." Like before she was again strucked down by Kitsune "Motoko I just gotta say you really created a moment when you spoke like that I think it was the sweetest thing we have heard im this place"

"OK KITSUNE THANK YOU FOR THAT BUT COULD YOU PLEASE LET ME GO" Motoko quickly let that out predicting Kitsune might interrupt her again. Kitsune let her go instantly "Alright you don't have to talk in that tone" answered Kitsune with a little giggle.

"I got to say Motoko you really showed your caring and affectionate side there" said Haruka "Yea that was something really different from you Motoko" Mutsumi added "Yea Motoko you were really awesome, you really showed your feminine side" said Shinobu.

Hearing all these compliments made Motoko feel embarrassed and turn a luscious bright red "Ok everyone stop now I didn't achieve an accolade or something" said Motoko "You guys are just over exaggerating over this now, it was no big deal or anything"

Just as Motoko finished there was a man standing at the front door. He opened the door and it revealed that the man was wearing glasses, in his 20's, had a skinny build. Everyone at first were completely taken off guard as to who it might be and it was revealed to be

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.(really taking long here)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.(almost done)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haitani! And also Shirai (please Keitaro is dead you really hoping he would walk in through that front door)

"Ohhh it's only you two" said Shinobu "Yea glad to see you too" answered Haitani "What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Kitsune "Well we came here to.." just as Shirai was about to speak, but he was soon interrupted by the tv.

" **This is Akira Shaibatsu here with the mayor of Tokyo,**

 **Sir what is your take about this unexpected tragedy,**

 **Mayor: Well all I can say is it is a terrible loss to see a young man, a possible future for our country die in such a tragic event, he was brave and selfless enough to rik his life for the sake of others. I wish my deepest condolences to his family for they have suffered the most from this tragic event. All I can say to them is that was a brave lad and it is because o him that so many lives were saved, unfortunately he lost hi own life in the process.**

 **Akira: So sir, have you planned anything to help his family out in any way after what occurred tonight?**

 **Mayor: As a matter of fact, we are willing to help them in any way possible the loss of a young man his really tragic and we have also decided that tomorrow will be a special tribute to in the city and a small monument will be carved in his honor and placed outside the city hall to remind us that this young hero's sacrifice will never be forgotten and will always remain in our hearts. That is all thank you.**

 **Akira: So the mayor has declared tomorrow Keitaro Urashima's day for his brave and valiant sacrifice. This is Akira Shaibatsu reporting live from the scene.**

"Man that loser has become a really big hero" said Shirai "Yea an idiot three year failure got an amazing hot girl, got this sweet job of an all girls dorm manager and now becomes a national hero" said Haitani. Both looked at each other and in unison "When is our luck gonna change!"

They soon realized that there were other people in the room as well. "Ok ignoring that, why did you guys say you came here?" asked Motoko

"Ohhh right we came here because of Keitaro...

Upstairs:

"Yea I was asking, whether your hungry coz I am starving" said Su. "Uhhh Su didn't you just ate a few hours ago and I saw you eat a lot" asked Naru "Yea I did but that was hours ago so now I am really hungry" answered Su "Su don't you think you eat just a little too much sometimes" asked Naru. "Yea I know but when I am hungry then I have to eat don't you eat when you are hungry" asked Su. "Ummm yea but I do not eat uncontrollably and then after a while I start eating again" answered Naru. "That is because in my country people are always great eaters and can eat at a rapid rate" said Su "But where does all that food go I mean you never get fat, your weight practically stays the same" asked Naru "Ohhh that is a long story you see..." "Uhhh you know what let's head downstairs and you can eat something ok" Naru interrupting Su (probably was to bored out to listen to Su's long tale)

Downstairs:

"And that's why" said Haitani "And we thought if he even was a loser we can at least do this favor for him" said Shirai "Well good seeing you guys take responsibility for once in your life, so you guys should..." before Haruka could finish Naru came down with Su to join the others. They were also joined by Seta (had to also bring him the guy disappeared for a while now)

"Hey what's going on down here?" asked Su "Well Shirai and Haitani have come here to..." before Shinobu could finish someone was at the door.

"Hold on I'll get it" said Haruka as she got up to see who was at the door.

Everyone was shocked to see the figure standing in the door (except Haruka and also Seta coz he's thick-skulled) and yelled in unison

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GRANDMA HINA!"

 _ **ENDED**_

* * *

Well that is that finally got this chapter done had to re-write this a couple of times but inally think I have nailed it.

In this chapter I did finally got a scene involving Su and Naru (If you guys remember I had told might write a scene about those two) and also got Shirai and Haitani squeezed in there.

Some things left unquestioned in this chapter but will be answered in the next chapter.

Now about this chapter we got to see a different side of Su (wow) and also a grand memorial for Keitaro awaits. And why did Shirai and Haitani show up? Why did they came because of Keitaro? Is it possible they might have some vital information regarding Keitaro or something important? (Or is it they just wanted to see the girls) Why did Grandma Hina show u unannounced? Is Hinata going to be closed down? Why the heck am I asking so many questions? Do I have a problem? Or is it I forgot I am writing this fic?

Find the answers (maybe some of them) in the next exciting chapter of Love Hina I will always love you

As always please read, rate and review the chapter will be much loved and appreciated

This is abx20 bidding farewell


	12. Chapter 12

Yo!

ABX20 back with a brand new installment in "Love Hina I will always love you"

Now i know it has been I think 2-3 months since my last upload, but i have a valid reason for that I was in the hospital during that time, missed out on alot :( :(

Anyways enough about me lets get down to the writing..

to noname: Well, I know what you mean but as the story progresses you will eventually know what it actually means. and thank you for reading the fic

to dumb fool: Sorry dont know what to call you, but want to say thank you for the advice and hopefully i dont lose all these reviews

to Jimmy lolol: Thank you for the support still following the story, really thank you :) hopefully i can meet your expectations.

to Samhan: Thank you again for the support really appreciated :) :)

DISCLAIMER: Love Hina is an anime/manga written and owned by Mr. Ken Akamattsu. This story is in no intention being illegaly used. All the characters in this are also owned by Mr. Akamatsu and i write this story for fun filled purposes (Man i am starting to sound really weird)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

(Me talking)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 12: WHAT NEXT?**_

A short, woman dawning white hair and wrinkles all over her face was standing at the front door. All the tenants were shocked to suddenly see this person after what had alread taken place.

"Grandma Hina!" said all the girls in unison.

Grnadma Hina wore a simple robe and had the small usual smile on her face. "Oh hello everyone how are all of you doing?" asked Grandma Hina.

Everyone (except Haruka and Seta) were still shocked and confused to see the old lady to appear all of a sudden out of the blue.

"Gr-grandma Hina wha-wh-what are..." asked Kitsune but didnt know what to say. "Hmmm by the looks of it none of you seem happy to see me?" ask Grandma Hina. Shinobu was the first to speak "No Grandma Hina it's nothing like that..." but was interrupted by Hina "Then what?" she asked everyone.

"Hey Grandma" and everybody's attention was averted towards the voice with a sigh of relief. "Ohhh hello Haruka you seem lively as always." said Grandma Hina. "So Grandma nobody's gonna ask you so anyways why did you suddenly show up?" asked Haruka. Hina looked at everybody else and then back at Haruka "Well i did see the news i am not that old you know" said Grandma Hina with a slight giggle.

Hearing this made all the girls seem anxious and worried as to what Grandma Hina will say next.

"As you all know about the event that took place, Hinata inn is no longer with a manager and it cannot run without one" said Grandma Hina. Motoko soon interrupted the old lady. "Grandma Hina please don't tell me that you might be thinking of closing down the dorms" Shinobu soon joined in "Yea most of us don't have any other place to go to and if this place closes down who knows what will do" Kitsune also jumped into the frame "Yea what will we do live on the streets"

There was a minute of silence and Grandma Hina then spoke up. "Is everyone done or someone else even wants to have a say" she looked around and no one spoke up "Well good now as i was saying "Hinata cannot run without a manager and seeing the tragic news regarding my grand-son occuring unexpectedly i have to make a huge decision." she said

Everyone stood their silent waiting to hear what the old Urashima had to say.

"And i will tell you that after i get some tea" said Grandma Hina with a smile

Shinobu answered her request and went into the kitchen to fetch her some tea.

"Haruka, you and Seta meet me in my room i have some things to discuss with you too." said Grandma Hina as she slowly went upstairs with Haruka and Seta following her upstairs.

"Hey i just remembered why are Shirai and Haitani here anyway?" asked Su

"Well thanks for remembering that we are still here" said Shirai "Yea i thought you all were too busy to notice to charming guys were standing i the room with all of you" added Haitani.

"Before i punch you to Pluto you better tell me why you are here?" asked a frsutated Naru (Late entry by the main girl) Both the guys were cowering in fear and quickly spoke "Ok ok just relax will tell you" said Haitani "Yea there is no need to get agreesive" added Shirai "Violence is never the answer" added Haitani "Yea.." before Shirai could budge in and add another dramatic sentence they met with Naru's fiery eyes looking straight at them

"Haitani let's tell her before she kill us" whispered Shirai. Haitani just nodded and agreed.

"Ehem, well the reason as I have told them we came here because Keitaro gave us something to take care of when he was leaving for America" said Haitani "Yea and he told us he will come and pick it up when he gets back but seeing what happened we thought you should have it that is what he told us" added Shirai

He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Naru. It was a small box with some old wrapping on it. "And we haven't looked at it for your kind information" said Haitani.

"Well then open it" said Kitsune to Naru

Upstairs:

Shinobu was standing outside the room of Keitaro and trying to listen what Hina and the others were talking about. _"I don't hear anything are they een in there"_ Shinobu thought to herself. _"Maybe if i open the door a little bit they won't notice me and i can hear what they are talking about"_ As she was about to open the door, it flung open with Haruka standing in front of her "Shinobu good you got the tea thank you i'll take it from here" said Haruka as Shinobu almosthad a heart attack by this sudden event. "Ohh no pr-proble..m Haruka I-I-I better g..get going now" said Shinobu as she scurried downstairs

"Here you go Grandma tea" said Haruka as she poured a cup for all of them "Ohh thank you it does smell wonderful" Grandma Hina answered

"So Hina do you think it's the right thing to do?" asked Seta taking a sip from his tea. "Yes my dear boy, i believe it should be like that" answered Grandma Hina. "Not trying to be negative here but how do you think everyone would feel about this?" asked Haruka. "I know what you mean butl they'll just have to accept it" answered Grandma Hina

Downstairs:

"Well what is it?" asked Su as everyone was anxious to see what was in the box. Naru slowly tore the wrapping and inside was a small book.

"Huhhh what's this?" asked Motoko the question on everybody's mind except Naru who knew exactly what it was. "It's Keitaro's album" Naru answered in a faint tone of voice "But why did he give it to you guys" Naru asked Shirai and Haitani

.

.

.

Flashback:

Shirai and Haitani upto their usual antics (checking out girls)

"Hey what are you cute girls roaming around alone huh?" asked Haitani "Yea you should be hanging around with some fine guys like us" Shirai added. The girls just ignored them and went on their way. "Man, why can't we land any chicks?" asked Shirai "Yea look at us here with not a single giirl and that loser Keitaro, works at an all girls dorm and has an amazing, out of his league girl like Naru." added Haitani. Just as Haitani finished his sentence they were met by Keitaro.

"Speak of the devil" said Haitani. "Hey guys nice to see you too" said Keitaro in a sarcastic manner. "Hey Keitaro should'nt you be getting ready for your flight?" asked Shirai. "Yea I know but i need a favor from you guys" said Keitaro. Shirai and Haitani just looked at each other for a minute and agreed. "Good, ok I want you guys to hold this for me" said Keitaro handing them a small box. "Well what is it?" asked Shirai. "Whatever it is I don't want you guys to look in it" answered a serious Keitaro "Ooohh what could be in here i wonder, maybe some dark dirty secret you don't want anyone to find about" said Haitani with his hand rubbing his chin. "Listen, guys if your not gonna take it seriously than fine hand it over, but i am counting on you don't open it and when I will come back I will come and pick it up" said Keitaro. Shirai and Haitani just looked at Keitaro and nodded in agreement. "And one last important thing if I can't come and pick it up just deliver it to Naru for me" with that said Keitaro was on his way.

Flashback ended

.

.

"And that's that" said Haitani. "So Keitaro handed you his album that he carries with him everywhere without giving any actual reason?" asked Kanako (had to budge her in here she was missing for a while) "Well I know Keitaro is weird but that does seem strange even for him" said Motoko.

 _"What the heck is going on"_ Naru questioned herself. _"Ffirst i find that weird letter today of all days especially after what has happened and now Keitaro gave them one of his most valuable item and told them specifically if he does'nt come back then I should have it?"_ These questions kept swirling inside Naru's mind _"What does all of this mean?"_ Naru just kept questioning herself but was soon snapped out upon seeing Grandma Hina coming downstairs followed by Haruka and Seta.

All eyes were drawn towards the approaching figure. "So, after a brief discussion I have decided regarding the future of the Hina apartments" said Grandma Hina. Everyone were on the edge of their seats to hear the decision that can change and affect everyone's life.

Grandma Hina finally ended the what seemed like an endless time and spoke.

"It is with a heavy heart but I have decided to close down the Hinata apartments"

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Wheeewwww finally got it done, a new chapter for all the readers.

Apologiees in advance that the chapter is considerably short but i just came out of the hospital so still not completely 100% and not getting much inspiration to write but hopefully you guys like this chapter and I can upload chapters quickly

Now this chapter actually answered a few questions, but raised a few as well. Now many would be getting tired just reading the story on the same day continuing for who knows how many chapters. But do not worry I am done (almost, maybe?) with this bit.

Hopefully can upload more chapters soon, seeing I am uploading one after months.

As always read, rate and review this chapter. Thanking everyone in advance for reading :)

This is ABX20 biding farewell.


	13. Chapter 13

Abx20 welcoming all the readers to another exciting installment of 'Love Hina I will always love you'

To Samhan: Thanks and again thanks for still following the story :)

To Jimmy lolol: Thanks for the positive comments and glad to see you still following the story :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina Akamatsu does (I feel like killing myself) and all the characters belong to him, this story is just for fun filled purposes. (I hate you Akamatsu)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

(Me talking)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 13: GOODBYE TO ALL?**_

"It is with a heavy heart but I have decided to close down the Hinata apartments"

These were the only words heard in the room and then silent swept. Not a single word spoken, the blowing winds could be heard apparently throughout. The worst possibilty for all the tenants was becoming a reality.

"So, anyone has anything to say?" asked Grandma Hina breaking the silence in the room which felt like it had stretched to an eternity.

None of the girls knew what to say after hearing Hina's decision to close down the place. They opened their mouths but words were'nt leaving the tip of heir tongue. It felt as if the entire world had coming crashing down on them. Firstly the loss of their manager in a tragic incident and then the place where they have practically lived forever would be closing down.

Finaly one of the girls built up the courage to speak

"Grandma" were the first words heard by everyone as their attention was diverted towards the voice "Why would you be closing Hinata, everyone here they consider it more of a home then their actual homes" it was Kanako who was the first to speak after hearing the decision "We can't just close it down, there is no logical reason for you to close down the apartments" she added

Grandma Hina approached her grand daughter "I know how you feel Kanako, I know how everyone feels but..." Grandma Hina paused for a minute "...but it is what i feel is right" she then finishd her sentence with a depressed tone of voice.

"How is abandoining everyone, forcing them to leave the place they call home is right!" an angry Kanako asked. Grandma Hina with her eyes still closed and head lowered answered "Because child, I am doing this for Keitaro". All the tenants became confused after hearing the last part. "Now please excuse me for a while I need to sort through some things out, Haruka, Seta I will require your help" Haruka and Seta agreed and followed the old woman.

The girls felt as if everything that happened was like a big bad dream or a nightmare and just wanted to wake up and snap back to reality, but alas no matter how hard they tried they were still there and all the events were as apparent and solid as before.

Slowly one by one all the girls started to head upstairs to their respective rooms (possibily to pack who knows)

In Motoko's room:

 _"Well, now where do I go?"_ Motoko's thoughts were colliding with her meditation _"I can move back to the school but that would mean I would have to take heirship of it"_ Motoko thought trying to concentrate _"But I can't just leave these guys I have gotten to close to them and I don't think I am ready to leave them behind and take heirship of the school"_ Motoko broke her meditation stance and sat up straight _"I know phisically I can take over and become a great leader but mentally I am just not ready"_

In Shinobu's room:

 _"First Keitaro leave's all of us and now everyone else is being forced to leave me"_ said a gutted Shinobu as she sat on her bed _"Why do people I care about have to leave, am I that bad of a person"_ Shinobu thought as a tear formed in her eye and rolled down er cheek _"First mom and dad had to leave each other beacuse of their issues but then I met these guys"_ Shinobu looked at a group photo consisting of all the tenants and their manager _"We became more than friends, we became a family together and now this family is falling apart"_ Shinobu thought as more tears rolled down her cheeks _"I don't want to leave these guys"_

In Kitsune's room:

"Kitsune what is gonna happen after they close this place down" asked Su "To be honest I don't quite know Su" answered Kitsune. "Well Grandma Hina might have planned something right?" Su asked "Yea you're probably right, but we can't be sure what she would do to this place" Kitsune answered. "So Su any place you'll be heading to now?" asked Kitsune. "Only place I know here is this place and after this I don't know maybe I might have to go back to my country" Su answered with sorrow in her tone of voice, Kitsune realized that and embraced the young (unlimited ball of energy) "Su, don't say that we will find a way, you are not gonna leave us got that, no one will leave" said a determined Kitsune

In Naru's room:

Lights are dimmed in Naru's room as she is sitting in a corner clutching her Lido-Kun _"Grandma Hina can't seriously close this place down"_ Naru thought to herself _"Aftter what we have been through in this place, all those amazing memories"_ Naru now clutching the Lido-Kun more tightly _"And all of it will end in a flash, why all of this is happening now all of a sudden"_ Naru thought to herself as tears started to form in her eyes _"Keitaro without you we are nothing, I am ready to do anything to see you come back again and fix all of this mess like you always do"_

After a brief while all the girls are sitting up on the roof thinking of what will happen next

"Hey Kanako do you thin you could try convincing Grandma Hina?" asked Motoko "I did try Motoko if you were not paying attention downstairs!" Kanako answered in an annoyed manner "You better watch the way you speak to me Kanako!" shouted Motoko as she took her battle stance. "You wanna fight me bring it on!" answered Kanako as she stood up in her battle stance.

"Guys, calm down already this has been one tough night (and a way long one) and you guys wanna fight, I know everybody's stresses but you need to relax" said Mutsumi as she intervened between the two girls. Both the girls just looked at each other and sat down quietly.

"Hey Mutsumi maybe you should try talking some sense into Grandma Hina" said Kitsune as the heat had dimmed out between Kanako and Motoko. "I don't know she looked pretty serious about her decision" answered Mutsumi. "But can't hurt to try right?" asked Kitsune. Before Mutsumi could answer Naru jumped in "She's right Kitsune, Grandma Hina will not listen to any of us, her decision is final"

Meanwhile:

"Are you sure about this Hina?" asked Seta "I am positive everything will go as I have planned" she answered "But after what already happened do you think everything would go accordingly?" Haruka asked "My child, no need to worry I have complete faith in this" Grandma Hina answered "Ok I just hope you are right" said a worried Haruka

Back with the gang:

"Naru of all the people you are giving up on this so easily" asked Shinobu "You weren't ready to accept that Keitaro was gone when all of us thought otherwise, it was your stubborness your will that wasn't ready to accept that and as much as we all know you, you wouldn't let something like this happen but you are ready to throw in the towel" Shinobu added. Shinobu like the rest was waiting for answer but did not recieve one. "Guys we have got to do something to try and make Grandma Hina change her decision or atleast give it another thought" stated Shinobu "Well you guys should have tried that when I was trying to do just that" interjected Kanako reminding everyone about what happened downstairs "If you guys could really do it than you should have said something then" she added "Now is not the time to be pointing fingers Kanako and besides Shinobu is right we should do something about it" said Kitsune.

Meanwhile:

"Well now what do we do?" asked Shirai "I don't know we did what was asked of us" answered Haitani "Yea we really are good people, that loser was really glad he had friends like us" said Shirai "I know otherwise he would have been an even bigger loser if he didn't have us as friends" added Haitani. Both continued their walk towards their apartment in complete silence until Haitani spoke up "You know I am really gonna miss Keitaro (Wow no loser?)" Shirai soon answered "Yea he was a nice guy, stupid but nice". "I just hope wherever he is I hope he is in peace" (Wow Shirai and Haitani acting like true friends)

With Grandma Hina:

 _"I am sorry everyone but I must do this, to see if everything will be fine afterwards"_ Grandma Hina _"Haruka and Seta think I am confident about this but I can't let them know I am as worried as they are, probably more than them even"_

Back with the girls:

"Then what should I do, all of you are talking a big game over here but downstairs you guys couldn't even choke a word out" answered Kanako. "Hey Kanako you sh..." Kitsune was interrupted by Kanako "No Kitsune don't try to this, if you guys had it in you, you guys any one of you atleast would have made an effort, but did not did any of you?" asked Kanako "Ok maybe you're right but now we do wanna take a stand doesn't that mean anything" stated Shinobu. "Ohhh wow really nice, you guys should be awarded medals for that!" said Kanako in a bitter tone. "Ok enough everybody!" said Mutsumi (wow really?) "All of you can stand here and fight among each other or do something regarding what all of you have been arguing about" Mutsumi added as she headed downstairs.

Soon all of the girls followed Mutsumi downstairs except Naru.

 _ **"They are right you know"**_ said Naru's sub conscious _"I know but I just don't know what to do"_ Naru answered (Ok you guys are gonna think I am stupid or something so just bear with me) _**"So what you care about everyone not only Keitaro right?"**_

 _"I know but with him gone I just don't know what I can do, I just feel that the reason I was alive is no more, so why am I still here?"_

 _ **"You are here because of that same reason"**_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _ **"That same reason, always cared for you, always loved you, he would never want to see you in any pain now would he?"**_

 _"I would rather die, than to live without him, this is the most pain I could ever recieve"_

 _ **"Death is something that no one can control, he would've never done that on purpose, but in killing yourself your gonna be gurting Keitaro more"**_

 _"How, I don't understand?"_

 _ **"Stupid head, oh wait never mind forget that, the main thing is Keitaro loved you and he would never wanna see you get hurt it would hurt him a thousand times more than it would hurt you"**_

 _"But he left me all alone here, isn't that painful for me and him"_

 _ **"It probably is, but you need to realize he loves you and you need to be happy for him, Keitaro needs to live on through you"**_

As Naru was having a conversation with her sub conscious she soon was lost in a distinct memory.

Flashback:

"Hey Keitaro are you ok?" asked Naru "Ohhh yea Naru nothing at all?" answered Keitaro as he tried to hide something "What you got there?" asked a curious Naru trying to look at what Keitaro was hiding. Keitaro quickly jumped back to keep his distance from her "Uhhhh it's nothing" he answered in a nervous manner. "Ok I better get going see you later Naru" he said as he quickly tried to end this conversation and get out of there but Naru grabbed him by the back of his shirt, he slipped and fell on the ground and did his ever clumsy but honest mistake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He pulled her skirt down!

"Keitaro I am gonna masacare you this time!" said an enraged Naru as she prepared her ever famous Naru punch. "No Naru please it was an honest mis.." but before the innocent manager could finish his sentence he was sent flying into the nearby wall. "That will tea.." before Naru could finish she saw a wrapped item that fell out of Keitaro's back "Huhhhh so this is what you were hiding hmm?" asked Naru in a cheeky manner. "No Naru please don't open it" Keitaro quickly got up and tried to snatch it from Naru's hand but she kept dodging him as she started to run around the room with Keitaro chasing her "Naru please don't open this" said Keitaro

"Ooooh what is it, is it for one of your other girlfriends?"

"What I don't have any other girl friends I hardly have one"

"Don't lie I know you have more, that's why you were hiding this gift from me what other possible reason could there be?" Naru asked

Keitaro soon slipped down on the floor as the chase ended. Naru then opened up the gift to find a dress in it. "Th-this is the..." Naru tried to speak but was interrupted by Keitaro

"The dress you wanted when we last time went on our date but couldn't get it because it was too expensive, so I had saved up some cash and bought it for you, but I wanted it to keep it a surprise" said Keitaro

Naru just stood with her head lowered down. "Awwww I am sorry Naru if you feel bad" Keitaro then noticed a tear fell on the ground from Naru's face "Naru are you ok?" Keitaro asked a bit worried. Naru slowly raised her head and before you know it embraced Keitaro in her arms and kissed him passionately. Keitaro was enjoying the great gesture but couldn't keep his mouth shut "Hnmpphhpphhmmphphmmhphmmhppmmhpphhhh" Naru then released him from the kiss. "What was that for?" Keitaro asked foolishly. "The kiss was a small token of appreciation for this gift, I can't believe you actually bought this for me" as soon as Naru finished Keitaro recieved a slight punch in the side of his arm from her "Oww and what was that for?" he asked "For talking foolishly when we were kissing" Naru said as her cheeks became a faint red. They both then laughed together at this crazy little time they spent together.

Flashback ended:

 _"Keitaro... you have always loved me no matter how hard I have been with you, you always put up with me no matter how many times I beat you to oblivion and you never gave up on me nor any one else. This place means alot to us but to you it meant the most... and I will not let Grandma Hina close this place down, this place will stay beacuse that is what you would want"_

Downstairs:

All the girls were waiting for Grandma Hina to come downstairs in an effort to convince her to keep this place open.

"You guys ready" asked Kitsune. All the girls nodded in agreement

Soon the old resident of Hinata was coming downstairs and saw all the tenants waiting for her.

"Grandma Hina we all want to talk to you" said Kitsune. "Yes, I know you are the wisest of us all but you cannot close down this place, this place is our home" added Motoko "Yea, I know wahtever your have in your mind, you might be right pn your point but think about it, this place has alot of special memories attached to all of us" added Shinobu "Even Keitaro's, he also had alot of memories with this place, heck he did when he was a child, I was there" added Mutsumi.

Grandma Hina silently listenend to all of the girls and waited for them to finish what was on their mind. "If you girls are done can I speak now?" asked Grandma Hina. The girls just stood silent without giving any answer. "Ok, now I know what all of you mean, this place is special but I am closing this place down for Keitaro's sake" said Grandma Hina

"For brother's sake how grandma?" a voice came from behind and it was Kanako that soon joined the fray "I asked that before but you did not answer" she added. Grandma Hina looked at her grand-daughter and answered "I want to cherish this place in his memory, that is why I must close it down, he was the rightful owner to this place and seeing that he..." Grandma Hina stopped for a second but finished her sentence "...he is gone than that is what I feel the right thing to do"

All the girls stood their silently with nothing else to say. Grandma Hina looked at each of them to see if any of them had something else to say and was heading upstairs until she was met by Naru

"Grandma Hina I want to talk to you" Grandma Hina looked at Naru and then nodded. "Grandma I know this decision you have taken might have it's positive reasons and results but you cannot just close this place down, this place means special to us but it meant everything to Keitaro, and you closing it down means just closing Keitaro's memories with it. Keitaro maybe gone but he can live on through this place and if you still feel that your decision is the right one then I can't do anything but do remember that all of these guys they have made this place into a home and you making them leave is fine, i am sure they will find different places to live, but Keitaro would never like that" as Naru finished her speech all eyes were on Grandma Hina as she looked down on the ground.

Grandma Hina raised her head and had a smile on her face "I have made my decision, Naru you are the new manager of the Hinata apartments"

 _ **END**_

* * *

What just happened, oh wait it can be read in the chapter.

Wow, some great turn of events Grandma Hina just made Naru the new manager how on earth did that happen, and when all the girls protested it didn't mean a thing and when Naru said it changer her decision completely WOW

So, a lot happened in this chapter and also got a chance to re-introduce Keitaro in the story for a brief while. I am planning to add more flashback scenes especially regarding Keitaro and Naru. Also got to see Shirai and Haitani's more friendly side where their not complete jerks. And also a comeletely different scene with Naru and her sub-conscious.

And, I know a lot of you are getting sick of reading this story in the same timeline I am gonna change the day hopefully in the next chapter. Their is a slight chance of something big in the next chapter or most probably in the lateral chapters. (What might it be, what is gonna happen I can't wait...Oh right I am the one writing so never mind)

As always please read,rate and review the story it is the reason the story is still running and the love yu guys give is the fuel so please do

This is abx20 bidding farewell..


	14. Chapter 14

Abx20 here and back with a brand new installment to the 'Love Hina I will always love you' series

To Wittman the tiger ace: Thankyou for liking the story (: and apologize for the mistakes am trying to correct that up and will hopefully not make such errors in the future thank you again

Disclaimer: Mr. Ken Akamatsu is the owner of Love Hina I do not have any affiliation with it, I write this story for fun filled purposes so please do not kill me (Curse you you foul demon Akamatsu *raising fist in the air*)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

(Me talking)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 14: THE DECISION**_

All the tenants standing in the room were filled with shock as to the sudden change of decision by Grandma Hina. They were all lost for words, their mouths were open but not a single word was heard.

After this brief moment of silence which felt like forever Grandma Hina finally spoke up to break the silence."You girls seem as if someone asked you to marry them" said Grandma Hina with a giggle.

The girls were still confused as to what happened in these few minutes. One minute Grandma Hina wasn't ready to listen to anything and close the dormitory down and the next she completely takes a U-turn and assigns Naru as the manager.

"Hello, it might be my age but I don't hear anyone in this room" Grandma Hina said as she walked up closer to the girls "And to believe that just a few seconds ago you girls were yaping your mouths off" she added.

Soon Haruka and Seta also joined the rest of them downstairs (don't get any bright ideas) and saw the jaw dropping expressions on everyone's face. "So, I believe you told them" asked Haruka "Yup, but these girls are as silent as the dead" she answered "Well I would be the same if we didn't had that talk earlier on" said Haruka

Finally Kitsune got back into her senses and spoke up, "Wait what the heck is going on?" asked Kitsune. Haruka, Seta and Grandma Hina's attention was soon diverted towards Kitsune "We had been ranting on and on about not closing the place down and when Naru finally got some sense knocked back into her, she took the same stand as we did and probably explained the same way and not only did you change your mind but you assinged her as the manager?" she added.

"Well you see..." before Haruka could say anything she was interrupted by Grandma Hina "I'll explain it to them" she said, "Alright, as you wish" Haruka answered. "But before that let me ateast sit down I am not as young as all of you now am I" Grandma Hina said with a smile as she sat down in a chair near by.

"So Grandma Hina mind telling us what's going on?" asked Motoko as she also regained the ability to speak. Grandma Hina became comfortable and began to speak "Very well what happened was...

Flasback:

"So, Hina what would you wanna talk about" asked Seta. Grandma Hina took a long breath to try and relax herself and began to speak "Well, I wanted to discuss about what to do with this place now" said Grandma Hina "What you wanted to discuss about, what happened to Keitaro was well inevitable I guess and most probably the right manager would be you" said Haruka "Even though she and I can't look eye to eye" she added "I know, no matter what everyone has to die someday" a small tear rolled down of Grandma Hina's eye "But time heals all pain and I have to do something about this place and given my age I don't think I can run this place" said Grandma Hina "Well, you know I have to run the tea shop otherwise I would've helped you out" said Haruka "Well why not assign Kanako, you did make her interim manager when Keitaro was with me at that excavation" said Seta "I know but Kanako is still young and she is not ready to take that responsibility" said Grandma Hina "And I even saw how she managed the place last time" she added "So, what do you feel should be done?" asked Haruka "Hmmmm, I think maybe it is time to close this place down" answered Grandma Hina as she lowered her head down "Wait, Hina are you sure about that, I mean just think about it, this place it is been there forever and has a lot of memories attached to it are you sure?" asked Seta "I am not sure Seta but if my plan doesn't work I might have to close this place" said Grandma Hina. Hearing the last part made Seta and Haruka's ears lift up "Wait what did you say, what plan?" asked Haruka "Yea I don't think you said anything about any plan?" added Seta. Grandma Hina slowly lifted her head with a clever smile on her face "I know, just was trying to test out my plan on you two before I am gonna try it on the rest of them" said Grandma Hina. Haruka and Seta looked at her with a confused look "So, what is this plan?" asked Haruka.

Before she could begin she knew someone was approaching her door, it was Shinobu who had come upstairs with the tea. Haruka opened the door and let her in, she placed the tray containing a kettle of tea and few cups on the floor "Shinobu good you got the tea I'll take it from here" said Haruka "Ohh no pr-proble..m Haruka I-I-I better g..get going now" said Shinobu as she scurried downstairs. They waited for her to get downstairs before they continued their conversation. After sensing that she was gone Grandma Hina continued as Haruka poured each of them tea

"Well, I might close this place down that's plan B but my main idea is to assign Naru as the new manager" said Grandma Hina "Naru? are you sure I mean she has suffered the most after what happened?" asked Haruka "I know but she is the only one responsible and has that leadership quality in her I can see it" said Grandma Hina "No offence but, seeing her current state, I don't think she will be the right candidate to run this place" said Seta "I know what you mean but this is where my plan comes into action, I will tell the girls as I had told both of you about closing this place down, they will react like you just did but chances are Naru might not as she is still shocked after what happened, but if she can come out of that state of mind and think about the importance of this place not only to her but the others as well, she will take responsibilty over her personal feelings and I will then assign her the new manager" said Grandma Hina

After breifly hearing Grandma Hina's plan Seta was the first to speak "So Hina do you think it's the right thing to do?" asked Seta taking a sip from his tea. "Yes my dear boy, i believe it should be like that" answered Grandma Hina. "Not trying to be negative here but how do you think everyone would feel about this?" asked Haruka. "I know what you mean butl they'll just have to accept it" answered Grandma Hina

Flashback ended:

"...and that's about it" said Grandma Hina as all the girls (especially Shinobu) felt really stupid. "So, how did you all like my master plan" asked Grandma Hina. None of the girls didn't know what to say, which to them felt like their whole world was falling apart, felt like a meer joke to the old resident.

"Now I know, how all of you are feeling, but I did what I felt right" said Grandma Hina as she walked towards Naru "I know that I have not made the wrond decision" she said as she took hold of Naru's hand "And I know you will not let me down, now if I am a bit tired and gonna go lie down, if anyone wants to talk to me they know where to find me" with that said Grandma Hina headed upstairs

"Naru you haven't said a word after Grandma Hina's decision" asked Shinobu. "Yea are you ok?" Motoko added. "Yea I am fine, I just, I need... I need to talk to Grandma Hina" Naru said as she rushed upstairs.

"Hmmm so, Naru is gonna manage this place" said the local vixen Ktisune "Well she did look after this place last time when before Kanako had arrived and took over" said Motoko "And also this time when Keitaro went away, but ofcourse with Haruka's watchful eye over us" said Shinobu. "Well I think Naru becoming the permanent manager of this place is the right decision" said Mutsumi "She is the smartest of us all, she is more responsible and cares about us form the bottom of her heart" she added

Upstairs:

Naru quickly ran up the stairs and was soon standing in front of Keitaro's room, looking at that door reminded her of all the antics that happened in that room.

Flashback:

"Keitaro are you in there?" asked a very cheery Naru "Hello Keitaro?" aain she asked but did not recieve any answer "I am coming in" Naru trying to give Keitaro a slight warning in an attempt to recieve an answer but did not. She didn't wait another moment and flung the dorr wide open to find nothing

"Huhhh where is he, I swore I heard him in here she walked inside the room but to no avail was there nothing inside _"Hmmmm maybe it was just my imagination, he probably went outside"_ Naru thought but just as she was heading out the door something grabbed her from behind "EEEkkk..." before Naru could let out a screech her mouth was covered by a hand.

Naru tried to see who her assailant was and was relieved to see it was only Keitaro "Sssshhhhhhhhh, be quiet" Keitaro whispered into Naru's ear. Keitaro slowly removed his hand from her mouth "Keitaro wha..." Keitaro signaled her to be quiet "I said quiet Naru geez" Keitaro whispered. Naru released herself from Keitaro's hold "Keitaro what the heck are you doing?" asked Naru. Keitaro quickly went about and closed the room to his door. "Whew, well you see now that everyone knows about us being together, nobody leaves us alone" Keitaro said as he came closer to Naru "And I have been dying to spend some alone, quality time with my girlfriend" Naru quickly became crimson red as Keitaro crept closer and closer. "And with everybody around I don't think anybody would let us do something together alone" Keitaro said as he grabbed hold of Naru by her back, and slowly pulled her closer to him "Keitaro, I..." Naru tried to speak but was chocking for words "Keitaro what? don't you like me holding you like this?" asked Keitaro "No, no it's not that..." Keitaro again interrupting her "Than nothing, if you don't have a problem with any of this than that means you like it don't you" said a cheeky Keitaro. Naru as much as she wanted to stay like that could not utter out any words. Keitaro realized how nervous Naru was feeling in this situation, so to calm her down he kissed her. Naru also returned the gesture in the only way she knew by kissing him back. But alas this little romantic moment was short lived as they were interrupted by Sara and Su as they popped out of the hole between Keitaro and Naru's room.

"Hey guys what you doing?" asked Su "Yea, you guys making out or something?" Sara added. Hearing this made Naru push Keitaro away and punched him into the stratosphere _"Huhhh, same old days, can't seem to geta break, oh well let's see if Naru breaks her own record this time"_ Keitaro thought as he flied sky high

Flashback ended:

 _"Ohhh Keitaro"_ Naru still lost in her thoughts soon realized the door being opened.

"Ohhh Naru, what are you doing here?" asked Grandma Hina "Ohhhh Grandma Hina sorry for disturbing you, I was just wondering if I could talk to you" said Naru as she bowed in apology "Ohhh not at all deary come on in" said Grandma Hina as she signaled Naru to come inside

"So, Naru what you wanted to talk about?" asked Grandma Hina as she sat down on. Naru didn't know how to start, which question should be asked first, "Ummm Grandma Hina..." before Naru could finish Grandma Hina knew what she wanted to say "Why I chose you to run this place?" she finished Naru's question for her. "Ummm, yea kinda, I don't know the exact words" said a hesitant Naru. "Well, deary you wanted to talk to me and here you are with no idea what to talk about" said Grandma Hina "Well, I know you are still confused of me making you the permament manager here, but I know of everyone you are the prime candidate to run this place" she added. "But Grandma Hina, I don't think I can, I mean temporarily it is fine, I manage it, but permanently is easier said that done, and after what has happened.." Naru tried to choke out the words but could not and tears started to form in her eyes (again)

"Naru, I know how you feel, but I know you have a pure heart, if anyone of them downstairs is in any sort of problem you will be the first one to try and find a solution for it" answered Grandma Hina "What happened is, well the circle of life, people have to die someday dear, in life you will recieve both happiness and grief, it's upto you to accept it and look towards the future".

Naru just sat their silently thinking about what Grandma Hina said. _"She is right, people do have to move on but is it the right thing to do?"_ Naru questioned herself _"Keitaro, has been the one person in my life, that no matter what has always loved me and should I just forget about him and move on?"_ "Naru everyhting alright?" asked Grandma Hina "Ohhhh nothing Grandma Hina" Naru was quik to reply. Grandma Hina got up and walked beside Naru and placed a hand on her shoulder "I know you must be devestated after that tragic event but you need to bes strong" said Grandma Hina "If you can't be strong for yourself, or everyone else down there then try to be strong for Keitaro" she added. Naru slowly got ot her feet "Thanks Grandma Hina for having this conversation" said Naru as she made her way out of the room.

Few moments later:

Naru made her way on the roof with many things just rumbling in her mind but she was concerened about the most important one _"By what Grandma Hina said, should I just forget Keitaro and move on with my life_ " Naru asked herself

 _ **"No you pea-brain she didn't mean that"**_ (return's the sub-consious) (still no jimmy the cricket though)

 _"But she said..."_

 _ **"And I thought you were smart, but I guess getting into Tokyo U doesn't mean that you get automatically smart"**_

 _"Alright I get it"_

 _ **"Hey, Keitaro might be smarter than you"**_

 _"Alright, enough with the insults"_

 _ **"Fine, Grandma Hina meant that you should not let the death of Keitaro cloud your whole life, I know he meant the whole world to you and he should but you have to move forward in life"**_

 _"But, it's easier said than done, I can't live without him"_

 _ **"Do it for him, do it for everyone down there with all their hopes on you now, do it for yourself. Let Keitaro live on through you"**_

 _"How I don't understand?"_

 _ **"Typical, live your life, be happy but don't let Keitaro fade away"**_

 _"So, I gotta be strong because Keitaro would want that?"_

 _ **"Exactly, stupid!"**_

Naru slowly raised her head and looked up at the sky

 _"Keitaro_

 _maybe one day we'll find that place,_

 _where you and I will be together_

 _until then, I will be waiting,_

 _I will be missing you,_

 _and I will always love you"_

* * *

 _ **ENDED**_

Wow, that chapter was tough, considering I had to do a couple of re-writes

This chapter, well clarify what actually Grandma Hina intended to do, and a really Naru moment. And all the readers might wanna kill me for still continuing this chapter in the same time, but do not fear the next chapter is gonna start in a new day :P

Hopefully all of you like this chapter, and before I am asked NO this is not the END

Please read, rate and review this chapter much appreciated thank you in advance

This is abx20 bidding farewell


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome, abx20 here with a brand new installment of "Love Hina I will always love you"

Before we get started I know I have been late (a bit lazy) in uploading new chapters and maybe till mid March I might not upload chapters (seeing if I get any time) but I will try my best to not leave you the readers hanging.

Also after countless times saying this finally a new day will begin in the story (Cue the music.. oh wait I don't have any of that)

Disclaimer: As always a reminder I do not own Love Hina or any of it's characters, they are owned by Ken Akamatsu (Darn you Akamatsu!)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

(Me Talking)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 15: IN MEMORY OF KEITARO**_

The night passed on, the last couple of hours which felt like decades to the tenants (and probably the readers). The next day had brought nothing new and everyone were still affected by the tragedy that struck.

It was morning time and all the girls were heading down for breakfast not attending to their daily morning routines.

Shinobu was as usual in the kitchen preparing breakfast, but her mind was muddled with many thoughts in her mind. _"A whole day has passed, but I still can't believe that Keitaro's gone"_ Shinobu thought _"Keitaro's the reason that I am happy, living among friends and am not afraid anymore"_ Shinobu was snapped out of her thoughts by an approaching Kitsune.

"Aaahhhhh Kitsune you scared me" said a startled Shinobu but soon realized "Wait Kitsune, you're up this early, your not sick are you Kitsune?" asked Shinobu placing her hand on Kitsune's forehead. "I am fine, Shinobu jeez" said Kitsune as she swatted away Shinobu's hand "I just thought you might need some help with breakfast so I came down to see if you needed any help" Kitsune added. Shinobu grabbed a pan and poined towards Kitsune "Who are you and what have you done to Kitsune?" asked Shinobu as her hands shivered a bit "Shinobu relax, it's me, I just came to help"

(Let's leave this normal drama for a while)

Motoko sat in the lobby not practicing her swordsmanship on the roof as she daily does every morning. _"Has Grandma Hina made the right decision appointing Naru as the permanent manager?"_ she asked herself _"I know Naru is the best person for this and it also means all of us get to stay in this place, but given her current state is this the right thing to do?"_ Motoko was lost in her thoughts until she was inteerupted by Naru.

"Hey Motoko, what are you doing here and not on the table, or are you not in the mood for breakfast" said Naru in her normal way of talking. This confused Motoko seeing Naru was not the same girl from last night who lost the love of her life, it felt to her that Naru did not seem any pain knowing Keitaro was gone. "Hello Motoko, you ok?" asked Naru. Motoko tried to speak but had no answer, "Hmmm seems, like you are really hungry come on let's get you some thing to eat" said Naru as she grabbed Motoko by the arm and dragged her to the table.

"Hey Shinobu is breakfast ready?" asked Naru but she only saw Shinobu with a pan in her hand and Kitsune standing at the other end of it "Uhhhh guys what's going on?" asked Naru. "Ohhh Naru, what are you doing here?" asked Shinobu "I came to ask about breakfast but, why are you pointing a pan towards Kitsune?" said Naru. "She thinks I am some evil clone or something because I got up early and decided to maybe help Shinobu out and this is the thanks I get" answered Kitsune "Wait you got up early and wanted to do work?" asked Naru "Yes why is that such a big thing" answered Kitsune "Kitsune are you feeling well?" asked Naru "That's it, this is the last time I decide to do some work aound here" said an enraged Kitsune as she stormed out of the kitchen. "So, Shinobu need any help?" asked Naru "Ohhh no, I am done here, you can go and sit wth the rest i'll be right out" answered Shinobu. With that Naru headed out to join the rest _"Naru, sure seems happy? I don't know should I be happy or worried"_ Shinobu thought to herself

Kitsune, Naru and Motoko were soon joined by the remaining members of the inn. Breakfast went pretty much quiet with no average everyday antics of the tenants. After everybody was done Naru was the first to speak "Wow, Shinobu you always seem to out do yourself, this was amazing" said Naru as she got up from her seat "Shinobu I'll help you out with the dishes" she added as she picked up a few dishes and headed towards the kitchen. Shinobu carried the remaining dishes and followed her. Motoko soon got up and signaled Kitsune to follow her outside. Kitsune responded and both the girls headed outside. The others also soon went about to their merry ways

Motoko guided Kitsune up to the roof for some privacy (not that kind!) "So, Motoko what you wanted to talk about?" asked Kitsune "I wanted to talk abou Naru, I mean she is acting pretty weird for someone who lost the guy she loved just last night" said Motoko "I know Motoko, I don't understand myself, and I should know these things about her" answered Kitsune "Is Naru even ok?" asked Motoko "We can't say all I know is that girl from the inside must be dead, she lost the one person that loved her unconditionally, Naru has always felt she could never b loved that's why she built this wall around her to keep these emotions away, but then Keitaro came in her life and for the first time she let those walls down to let someone in and now that someone's gone" answered Kitsune "Now I am not sure if Naru is fine, she behaving in such a manner as if last night never happened" she added "So, should we consider that a bad thing?" asked Motoko "To be honest, I don't know and that's what worries me the most" Kitsune answered

Back with Shinobu and Naru

Naru and Shinobu are busy washing the dishes, Shinobu's mind is troubled not sure what to say or ask seeing Naru so calm and happy. "Shinobu something troubling you?" asked Naru "Ohhh no nothing Naru, I am fine" Shinobu answered "And how are you?" she asked "Ohh I am good" answered Naru "Why do you ask?" she added "Ohhhh no reason just making conversation" answered Shinobu "Ummm Naru could you excuse me please?" asked Shinobu who was just looking for a way to get out of there "Ohhh sure Shinobu head on ahead i'll finish up here" answered Naru. Shinobu quickly scurried out of the kitchen.

"I don't know why but seeing Naru like that made me feel really weird, has she so quickly forgotten about Keitaro?" Shinobu asked herself as she was walking by she bumped into Haruka "Ohhh sorry Haruka I didn't see where I was going" said Shinobu. Haruka looked at Shinobu and noticed she seemed to be confused "Something on your mind Shinobu?" asked Haruka "Ummm no it's just that I don't know..." Shinobu did not know what to ask but soon gathered the words "I just.. I am worried about Naru, she seems to b acting weird, nothing bad about it, really great to see her in such a mood but wha happened just last night it just seems really weird" Shinobu said. "Listen Shinobu I don't wanna sound mean or something but I think all of us should try and support Naru and probably not question whatever she is doing" answered Haruka "We just need to hope that it does not affect her in any negative way" Haruka added "You're right Haruka but it's just I am really worried about her" said Shinobu "I know all of us are and she's even been handed such a huge responsibility in her state, let's just hope nothing bad happens ok" answered Haruka

Later in the afternoon:

All the girls were sitting in the lounge unsure of what to do. Soon they were joined by Haruka "Well, the memorial is gonna start pretty soon so anybody up for it?" asked Haruka. Shinobu was he first to speak "Yes, we should go, I mean if everybody's up for it" said the hesitant girl "Well I wanna go I don't know about anyone else" everyone's attention was diverted towards Grandma Hina as she soon joined the rest of them "And it would be nice if the rest of you also come" she added. "You know Grandma Hina is right" said Mutsumi "Keitaro was our friend and by going there we could honor his memory" she added. All the girls realized what Mutsumi meant and how important it is for them to be there. "Wait where's Naru?" asked Kitsune. All the others realized that Naru was nowhere to be in sight. "I haven't seen her since this morning" answered Mutsumi "I saw her outside a while ago not sure where she went" said Su (Man this girl was missing for a while now) "Well where could she be?" asked Shinobu. All the girls scattered around to look for the brunette. Shinobu and Su searched for Naru on the dorm floor, Mutsumi and Sara looked for Naru on the roof. Motoko searchhed for her on the playground behind the inn. Kitsune while searched for her near the tea house.

After a while all the girls gathered outside the main entrance of the inn, in vain as they could not find Naru anywhere. "Where could she have gone too?" asked Motoko "Well is it even right that we go without her?" asked Su "Huhhh don't know but Grandma Hina Haruka and Seta are about to leave so we should go with them" answered Kitsune "But without Naru..." Shinobu looked to interject but was shunt of by Kitsune "I know what you are trying to say Shinobu but maybe considering what Naru just went through I think it would be better if we left her alone" said Kitsune. None of the others knew how to answer back to the vixen realizing that Kitsune is part right about not having Naru at the memorial.

All the tenants met up with Grandma Hina and they were on their way. "Where's Naru?" asked Grandma Hina "No clue, we looked for her everywhere but we just could'nt find her" answered Kitsune "Well, she should've been with us conisidering her and Keitaro and all" said Seta "Yea, but right now she is in a delicate state, al of us got a glimpse of that not only last night but this morning even" answered Haruka "She was behaving as if nothing happened last night, either she is trying to forget it all or her mind isn't ready to believe anything" she added "Let's just hope it's the first thing" said Grandma Hina, hearing this made all the girls feel as if Grandma Hina felt it was right for Naru to just forget about Keitaro completely "It means that she is building the will to live again, which is good because she realizes people that are gone can't come back but they can live on through them, she will know that Keitaro is gone, he can't come back but she will live her life for his sake" Grandma Hina added clearing everyone's minds by what she meant.

At City square:

The entire city is gathered there to witness the immortalization of a young man who saved the lives of many while risking his own. The gang also finally made it just in time as the mayor was ready to give his speech.

"Thank you all for coming today, we have gathered here today to mourn the loss of a young man named Keitaro Urashima. Still in his early 20's what dreams and ambitions he might have had we could only imagine. He risked his own life to save so many, he had no ulterior or personal motive or intention to save them. He did not look towards them thinking, maybe his brother, father, sister, mother or any other relative or friend was in there but from his eyes he looked at humanity, he did not care about himself but about all those people that could've died if he was not there, things like this are mostly heard in stories but he proved that humanity still exists in this world. I myself stand here and talk about Keitaro Urashima as if I knew him personally but I didn't, and I wish I did because people like him come once a millenium. He died the death of a hero and we can't give anything to his family and close ones that would make them feel better but alteast we could offer our condolences for their loss. Now I would like everyone to kindly help me welcome Keitaro's grandmother Hina Urashima up here so she could say a few words. Hina Urashima could you please join us up here."

The crowd started to applaud and moved aside as she walked through the crowd. She was helped up on stage by the mayor as he signaled to her towards the mic. "Thank you for the warm welcome, and also for the respect that has been offered to my grand-son. I always thought that he would be one presenting his euology at my funeral, but it's kind of the other way around. Keitaro was always a kind of person that would always look to help people out no matter what, and the last thing he did was the thing he loved doing. I am happy for those survivors that they are with their family and friends today, and my grand-son is the reason so for that I am happy that he wil be remembered for his sacrifice. I just hope and pray that wherevr he is now I hope he in peace, thank you". The crowd started to applaud again as the mayor then unvieled a statue of about Keitaro's height with the words.

 _ **"Keitaro Urashima**_

 _ **Unsung Hero"**_

 _ **ENDED**_

* * *

Finally got this done, I don't remember my last upload but it was long ago (I guess)

so, finally as I said we began with a new day (Yayyyyy) originally this chapter was a bit more long but I felt that the ending would be good here so the remaining part I might add in the next chapter.

A somewhat different chapter, others still broken apart (check)

Naru acting somewhat weird ok (check)

Memorial taking place (check)

Some characters still missing (check)

Keitaro dead (check)

As always please read rate and review the chapter and thanking all again for still following the story (you guys rock!)

This is abx20 bidding farewell


End file.
